New Moon Rising
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: Sequel to Twilight's Star. On the Twin's birthday Jasper tries attacks Bella, but Brittany over powers him. What is happening to the elder twin and how do the girls manage in the wake of the Cullen's departure?
1. Tell Him To Keep Running

**Well I'm back with the sequel! I'm so glad everyone likes my story, apparently more than my other story, which if you are reading A New Life I apologize cause I can't get chapter four to work out the way I want it so it might take me a while to update. Ok, on with the show! I don't own anything in the twilight universe only Brittany is mine.**

_Brittany stood on the battle field, guns going off in every direction. She was running, searching for Jasper on the field. She was panicking, why couldn't she find him? Suddenly a cold laugh made her turn and here stood Maria and Victoria._

_"Lost your little boyfriend?" Victoria crooned in her melodic voice. Brittany held her head up high as the scenery around her changed, she was suddenly in the woods, both vampire women still in front of her. This time Jasper was there, being held by two big vampires. Both look like they had been pro wrestlers in their human life._

_"Let him go." She growled._

_"Brittany run!" Jasper called as he struggled to get out of their grasp. She felt rage take over and she grabbed Maria by her throat and lifted her off the ground, the vampire seemed frighten of the young girl. Suddenly Victoria was at her side._

_"Happy birthday monster." She bit down on her shoulder and Brittany screamed as she threw Maria into the red head. She reeled back as her hand clamped down on her bloody shoulder. The fire spread quicker than she knew it should, moving directly to her heart. She began ripping at her skin, Jasper was beside her instantly._

_"Baby, its ok." They said it was like fire, this was not fire, this was her insides being ripped apart about put back together. Her skin was acid to the rest of her. Jasper held her hands in his iron grasp. She screamed loudly, the agony over whelming._

Brittany shot up from her spot on the floor at the same time as her twin, Bella, launched herself up from the bed. They both took a deep breath and then glanced at the alarm clock that was going off.

"I hate when we do that." Bella muttered. They had a habit of having nightmares together.

"Happy birthday Bells." Her sister frowned, she didn't want to be eighteen. Her boyfriend was forever seventeen and she hated being older than him. Jasper had been twenty when he was turned so Brittany still had a ways to go.

"Yeah you too Brit." Bella muttered as they stood up.

"What was yours?" Bella asked as they made their way to the bathroom. Brittany had spent the night in her sister's room, as she did every year on the eve of their birthday. A tradition they took very serious, they hadn't allowed either of their boyfriends to stay that night, a habit the vampire boys had.

"You first, you're the youngest." Bella smiled, happy she was younger than somebody, even if it was only two minutes.

"I was looking at Gran, and then Edward showed up and I realized it wasn't Gran, I was looking in a mirror." Brittany began laughing loudly, nearly choking on her tooth paste.

"What if he never turns me?" Bella's biggest worry as of late was when she would become immortal. Brittany hadn't worried much about that, she was in no hurry to become a vampire. Eventually she was sure she would ask Jasper to bite her, but she wasn't in a rush.

"I got bit by Victoria, and it was like my skin was eating me. Jasper was trying to stop me from ripping my skin off… worst part was she said happy birthday monster." Bella shivered, she hated thinking of what had happen a few months before. They both went down stairs and while Bella faked her smile Brittany's was real. She loved birthdays, the complete opposite of her twin.

"New nun chucks!" She was so happy she slipped them in her bag without him noticing and then hugged him tightly. She received a hand held video camcorder from their mother while Bella got a scrap book. Charlie bought Bella a digital camera though so it evened out. Bella was getting annoyed on the ride to school as Brittany had yet to put the camera down.

"Come on Bells, it's out senior year, and our eighteenth birthday…not even a smile?" Bella gave the camera pointed look before a smile broke out onto her face. They pulled into the parking lot and Bella was only a row away from the silver Volvo they were very familiar with. Alice and Edward were both standing by the car. Brittany hopped out and began creeping towards the two of them, camera up.

"As we venture through the thick terrain of the parking lot we see a wild Alice grazing lazily by the water hole." Alice giggled, as Brittany circled her. Then she turned the camera on Edward, he was looking very serious.

"Watch as the brave Bella attempts to get closer to an Edward, she must approach with extreme caution or else he will feel threatened and assume a defensive position." Alice was laughing hysterically. Brittany turned to see Jasper coming up the side of the car and crouched lower.

"Hold it, one of the rarest beast in the jungle. The Jasper can jump over thirty feet and reach speeds of forty miles per hour." Jasper smirked as she stepped out in front of him.

"I am facing certain death if he attacks." He started towards her and she began backing up.

"He's charging! He's charging!" She took off running, Jasper chasing after, and she tried to steady the camera.

"I love you mom!" She screamed as he grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone was laughing by time they got back to Volvo, Alice handed Brittany her present. She had wrapped Bella's in silver paper and Brittany's in gold. Brittany began to tear it open still hanging over Jasper's shoulder. It was a long and skinny wooden box. She opened it as her feet were placed back on the ground. A row of three guitar picks stared back at her, they were solid gold.

"Holy shit Al, I can't play with solid gold picks!" The dark haired girl grinned and then tried unsuccessfully to give Bella her gift. They continued walking, but Jasper had to leave since he had technically graduated the year before.

"I'll see you tonight." He promised as he kissed her lips. She nodded and smiled, pulling the camera out to video tape him walking away.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave!" He shot a grin back at her and then got into the red convertible and hauled ass out of the parking lot. Their summer together had loosened her up, now she was free with affection for him. He was hers and though she still hated it whenever he was close to Alice she no longer feared him wanting to return to his old flame.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there." Bella was saying when Brittany fell into step beside them. Bella had no idea about the party but Brittany did, she was excited to.

She and Alice had paired up and gotten their schedules to match. She loved Alice but she missed Rosalie like crazy. The blonde was her partner in crime as far as she was concerned. At lunch they met up with Edward and Bella and sat at the end of the old table with Bella's friends. A sort of line was drawn, no one ventured to the south end of the table where the foursome sat, and when the sun was bright and Edward and Alice were no shows the two Swans would merge back into the normal group. Bella more than Brittany.

"Did you see them in the parking lot this morning? All over each other…you know they are totally having sex." Brittany glared down at the far end of the table, Lauren was running her mouth.

"I wont be surprised when they get married at the end of the year, and then she has a baby six months later." The girls laughed and Brittany turned to Edward and had a pouty expression on her face.

"Please tell me she thinks Jasper is hot…. Please, please, please." He looked a little shocked.

"You heard her?" He nodded and Bella looked confused, but he stared down the table trying to pick her voice out of the others. He finally looked back to her and nodded.

"She doesn't see how he went from Alice to you… she is going to attempt to flirt with him the next time she sees him and steal him from you… you're a dirty skank." Edward said softly, repeating her thoughts as she thought them. Brittany stood up and skipped over to the girls at the end of the table.

"Hey Lauren...I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment." Lauren looked annoyed for a moment but walked away from the table with her.

"So Jasper wanted me to talk to you… we both think you're really hot and we want to spice things up so we were thinking that you would like to join us." Lauren's jaw dropped.

"I mean I get if your not into girls, you can just fuck him while I watch… wouldn't it be great if he got us both pregnant before the end of school… I mean he could marry us both!" Her voice took on a valley girl accent, Lauren let her mouth close as she realized she had been heard.

"You're sick." She spat the words with venom.

"Your loss…" She said and walked back to her spot at the table. Bella just shook her head at her sister's crude sense of humor.

"Did you see her face?" She asked with a grin.

After school Brittany took off with Alice instead of going with her sister. She told Alice she didn't own a dress and the vampire wasn't having it. She drove to the next city and found a classy department store.

"Al I don't think a dress is for me." But before she knew it she was standing in front of a dressing room mirror in a tight red salsa dress. She had to admit if she did her hair right and had some fire engine red lipstick she would look wicked sexy.

"Oh yes, he will love that." Brittany paused, she always felt awkward when Alice made comments like that, knowing she had been with Jasper physically. She allowed Alice to buy the dress and when she was rushed through the house she couldn't tell if she had passed anyone.

"No one can see you until I'm finished!"

When she came down the stairs she felt silly and over dressed. The only reason she allowed Alice to turn her into a Barbie doll was the fact that it was her birthday, the only day she ever wanted attention. Her usual cold and guarded demeanor was thrown to the back burner for one day, and she was a happy upbeat girl. Emmett saw her first and let out a loud whistle, Rosalie slid up beside him and punched him hard in the arm. Carlisle came in next and smiled warmly.

"You look lovely, Alice did a wonderful job." She felt her heart swell when he said those words, she felt an odd urge to impress Carlisle at all times. She was not close to either of her parents but she felt close to Jasper's. Her mother did try, and so did Charlie but when it came down to it they were always more focused on Bella, and so was she.

"Oh sweetie!" Esme embraced her and adjusted her hair. Alice had managed to give her waves, and impossible task as far as she was concerned. Rosalie led her into the living room where a table of presents sat.

"Oh you guys its wonderful!" The room was decorated in yellow and blue, the twin's favorite colors. She loved being a part of something, people caring enough to throw a party for her. She couldn't wait for Bella to get there.

"You guys even made a cake!" She was touched. Jasper could be heard entering the room.

"So lets see the birthday gi-" He froze mid sentence as he stared at her. She was stunning and he couldn't find words, he stepped forward and pulled her close to him. He asked for the time and Rosalie told him it was six.

"We will be back." He muttered lifting his girlfriend up by her waist and started running up the stairs. Alice could be heard in the background.

"Don't mess up her hair Jasper!"

Once in his room he shut his door and she looked over to see a queen sized bed sitting against the wall. It was covered with black silk sheets that seemed so inviting, she looked from the bed up at him.

"I thought, since you always complain about Edward hearing our talks and thoughts we could come here…" He led off and she could tell he was unsure.

"Yeah I love that idea… but right this moment, you carried me up here too…" He smiled softly and then kissed her slowly on her mouth. She melted into him and he pulled back gently.

"Nothing you not ready for… it's extremely dangerous for us to engage in that, I could crush you." She grinned and shook her head.

"No you won't… and it's my birthday so I get what I want right?" She asked and he nodded. She was bit her lip as she thought about his family downstairs, and the fact that they could probably hear.

"I'll be right back." He was gone. In seconds she heard an engine and saw them driving off from the window.

"They forgot ice cream." He stated and she saw that he was back. She knew he was lying, he had asked them to leave for a bit. She moved back to him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He asked her is she was sure.

"Just be gentle with me." She said dramatically and he laughed, pushing her back towards the bed.

When they heard the car pull back up Brittany had just finished fixing her hair. She looked basically the same except her lipstick was terribly smeared. She flashed him a smile as she headed for Alice's bathroom. The seer came in a few moments later.

"You love him." She said and Brittany glanced at her before shrugging. She didn't like that word, that would defiantly be a no turning back point.

"Was he the first?" Alice asked and Brittany stared at her wide eyed before shaking her head.

"No. My friend from Arizona had an older brother, I wanted to know what it was like and I didn't think I'd ever be in a relationship so I just did it." Alice smiled softly at her and reapplied her lipstick for her.

"Did he hurt you?" Brittany shook her head and shrugged.

"Actually he held back a lot, I'm surprised." She admitted and then they head down the stairs to wait for Bella. When her sister showed up she looked surprise at Brittany's get up. They were both pushed towards the table that was stacked with gifts.

"Bella this one is yours." She handed her a big shiny silver wrapped box. It said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on the tag, and when she opened it there was just an empty box.

"It's a car stereo, Emmett is installing it right now so you can't return it." Jasper said with a smile. She thanked them, calling out a thank you to Emmett who could be heard laughing outside.

"Brit, this is from Rosalie and Jasper." Brittany grinned as she tore open the long rectangular package. It was a wooden case, and when she opened it she gasped. An ancient looking samurai sword sat in excellent condition, so much so she was afraid to touch it.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She threw her arms around Rose and the blonde laughed as she hugged her back. She placed a chaste kiss on Jasper's lips before pulling back. His eyes, usually gold where a deep black.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, just little worked up from earlier activities." He said and Emmett snickered. She rolled her eyes and noticed Rosalie looked a little uneasy, her mind seemed to be going in an odd direction.

"Mine next!" Emmett cried pulling her from her thoughts. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her through the house to the garage. She laughed when she saw the dark blue punching bag hanging up in a cleared out area in the corner of the garage.

"We can spar and swordfight out here!" He said excited, and she too felt his contagious emotion. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"This is awesome Em!" They rejoined the group and Brittany went to stand with Jasper as Alice gave Bella her gift from Edward and herself. Bella grudgingly took the present and began to open it. The deep inhale of breath told her something was wrong, as she saw the drop of blood she was aware of Jasper's hand tensing in her own.

"No!" Edward shouted and as Jasper began to move forward towards Bella, a roar rumbling through his chest, Brittany did the only thing she could think of. She pulled on the arm that was already in her hands. Jasper went flying into the wall as she began running towards her sister who Edward had flung backwards into a glass table. As she passed said vampire she used both hands to shove him away, he to was moved by her force. Brittany pulled her sister up as Emmett grabbed Jasper, who had clamored to his feet.

"Move Bella!" She was shoving her towards the garage, the closest exit that was not blocked by vampires. Carlise was moving after them, the only one who stayed calm. Brittany grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back a few feet.

"Don't touch her!" She screamed but the calm in his eyes was seeping towards her. Carlise had both hands up for her to see he wasn't hostile.

"Emmett, Rose, take Jasper outside." He ordered and Emmett began pulling the still ravenous Jasper out the door. Carlise looked behind her at Bella and then back at the furious twin still holding onto his shirt.

"I need to make sure Bella is ok, no one is going to hurt her Brittany." She nodded, knowing he meant it. Edward had a look between disbelief and fury on his face. He wanted to kill Jasper for trying to hurt her. Carlise requested they move her to the kitchen and Brittany moved with them carefully. Bella tried to get Edward to leave but he refused.

"Go find Jasper before he gets too far, you and Brittany are the only one's he will listen to right now." Carlise said but Brittany growled.

"Yeah you find him and tell him to keep running." Carlise sent her a sharp look as did Alice, and Edward finally consented to leaving. Brittany, realizing the danger was over tore up the stairs and into Alice's room where her clothes were. She was out of the dress and into her jeans and t-shirt in seconds.

"You ok?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"No, this is my fault as much as it is his." She was pissed at herself.

"He said he was worked up, we shouldn't have had sex right before I knew he would be around Bella… I should have made him go hunt when I saw his eyes earlier, he should have done it himself!" She didn't know who she was madder at, Jasper or herself.

"It's no one's fault." Alice said and Brittany shook her head.

"I'm suppose to protect her, I just… he has no problem being around me Al." She took in a deep breath and Alice led her down the stairs. Esme was mopping the floor with bleach, the smell made Brittany nauseated. Bella met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lets find you something to wear." Alice said and the two went back upstairs. Brittany and Edward shared a long look before she sat down on the stairs. She was conflicted, she wanted her sister safe but the Cullen's were family.

"Where is he?" She asked softly.

"He wont leave the forest, he is pretty far out." She started for the back door but he grabbed her arm. They both knew what he was saying, it was dangerous to be around Jasper right then.

"He wont hurt me Edward. That's the problem, I'm in no danger, Bella is the one who is always going to be." He pulled back almost like he had been burned. She was right, her smell didn't appeal to them at all, almost like she wasn't human. She continued outside, across the grass. Rose was at the edge of the trees watching her.

"How far out is he?" She asked.

"It would take a fair amount of walking to find him, and the way he feels right now he would be running from you." She said and Brittany understood, but she still took a few steps into the brush.

"Can he hear me?" She asked and Rosalie sighed.

"Jazz, can you hear her?" She asked and waited. Brittany thought she heard a voice on the wind but was sure she was just wishful thinking.

"Yeah, he can hear you." She said, the look on her face was indifferent.

"Jasper, once you calm down you come to my house. I'm leaving my window open and I'm not sleeping till your there." She turned and gave Rose's arm a squeeze and then headed back to the house.

The ride was silent, and Brittany had been shoved in the middle between the quarrelling lovers. Bella kept looking at her and finally she made eye contact.

"Is he coming?" She asked softly.

"Rose said he could hear me, and I told him to come." Edward tensed, but then he relaxed, seeing the interaction in her mind. She had a feeling he doubted Jasper would show, and she hated the fact that she was feeling the same way. If he thought he could get away with that he didn't know her at all.

"Tell him I'm not mad, it wasn't his fault." Brittany gave a curt nod and the silence resumed.

It was one in the morning, her room was chilled from the open window. Rain was pelting the ground and the eldest Swan was pulling on a heavy jacket and her sneakers. Charlie was a heavy sleeper for a cop so sneaking out was easy. She locked the door behind her and began walking down the empty road. He was upset, she got that, but what could they do? He would just be kept away from Bella, at least until Bella won her argument with Edward and was turned. She had asked him to come, she had sworn no sleep and he didn't seem to believe her. She walked in a daze, only coming to as she turned up the dark dirt path. She knew they had probably heard her, and she was not surprised to see all the lights on. Esme was waiting on the front porch.

"Are you crazy? It's pouring!" She cried pulling her inside and pulling the wet jacket off her and replacing it with a dry one, Rose's by the smell of it. She just gave a soft smile and gestured to the stairs.

"He upstairs?" She asked and she nodded solemnly. She headed up the stairs and walked right in, if he had heard her it hadn't stopped his movement. He was packing, and she was stunned. Alice was standing there beside the bed looking like she wanted nothing more than the ability to cry.

"What are you doing?" He didn't look at her he just moved to his cd collection and began selecting a few. She waited a few more moment before moving towards his bag and looking inside. Clothes, books, all his sentimentals.

"Where are you going?" She asked louder. He finally stopped but he still didn't look at her.

"I am going to Alaska." He answered.

"For how long? I don't want you to be alone, if you really think this is the best idea then I'll go with you." He shook his head turning to her, she felt the cold blanket the room.

"I don't need you, Alice is coming with me." She couldn't stop the sting that accompanied those words. He threw three CD's at Alice and gestured to his bag, he wouldn't even come near her.

"Jasper…explain now." She said and Alice put the CDs down and started to leave.

"Alice, stay. I'm going and I'm not coming back. Alice had a new vision and it's me and her happy in Alaska." She watched him carefully, looking for the lie in his words. He was cold.

"Alice?" She asked and the pixie just kept her eyes cast on the ground.

"So that's it? Alice has a new vision and you just move right along with it? You're not gonna fight for me the way you did her?" He shook his head and then turned back to his CD's again.

"I never should have stopped fighting the first time, me and you has just been a big waste of time." She nodded and looked out the open window, he was leaving her. He was always going to leave her, she had known that, she had tried to protect herself form it.

"Well, let me help you pack." She muttered grabbed his bag and tossing it out the window. She picked up one of the CDs and tossed it like a ninja star at the huge tv, shattering the screen. Jasper closed his eyes when she moved towards the guitar.

"I inspire you." She spit the words out of her mouth as if they were wour milk, then she grabbed the instrument and slammed it against the wall. Alice started towards her but she held her hand up.

"Don't you dare touch me! You have no right to ever come near me again." She stepped over the debris and held her hands out to the mess. That was her way of helping him, her way of dealing with what he was doing.

"You…fucking coward, you look me in the eye and say it." He didn't move but she reached out and grabbed his hair, wrenching him roughly towards her. His eyes snapped open and she was inches from his face.

"Say it!" She screamed. No one needed Jasper's gift to feel her anger, it was radiating strongly. The cold harshness fell upon the room once again, making her shiver slightly, but he would never notice since she was shaking with rage.

"I don't give a fuck about you Brittany, I love Alice." She released him and stepped back, moving towards the door without a glance back.

"Have a nice life, you two fucking deserve each other." She was down the stairs and storming toward the door when Esme cut her off. She couldn't be mad at her, looking at the heartbreaking face she was making. She asked to drive her home, begged was more like it.

"Fine Esme, you can take me home." She agreed. The drive was silent, the rage was still much to fresh, and she didn't want to snap at her. She knew that Esme was not a part of the sick game, neither was Carlise. No she assumed it was just Jasper and Alice's game. When they pulled up the house Brittany turned to her, and she knew right then if Esme could cry she would have.

"I don't blame you Esme. You and Carlise have been like parents to me, and I don't blame either of you." She nodded and then pulled the girl into her arms carefully.

"Don't let your anger control you." She whispered and Brittany laughed as she pulled away.

"That's the only way I feel like me." She muttered as she stepped out of the car and ran silently up the walk to the front door. She couldn't face Bella or Edward the next day, she knew it. She also knew that her parents were use to her random runaways. A small note taped to Charlie's door, a duffle full of clothes, and a wad of cash she stole from Bella's wallet down in the living room was all she needed. She knew Edward heard her leave but he didn't try to interfere, he knew she needed it.

She had spent three days in a cheap motel in Seattle when she got a call from her father, she didn't answer but he left a voicemail. She listened half heartedly but the first words out of his mouth had her packing instantly.

"Brittany, it's Bella… she is sick." She knew automatically what had happened, Edward was gone. That was why he hadn't tried to stop her, he was leaving too. He was getting her away from the danger. It took four hours to get back home but soon she was walking up the front walk and into the house. Charlie didn't say anything when she dropped her bag, he just pointed to the stairs. She was running up them quickly, walking into Bella room without knocking. Bella was on her hands and knees on the floor, the scrap book Renee had given her open in front of her.

"Bella." She spoke softly and her sister reached for her but didn't look up. She was holding her sister in an instant, rocking with her slowly. Bella was fragile, Bella couldn't take this. She couldn't handle being left by the man she loved.

"They left." Bella said as the tears began to streak down her face.

"All of them?" She asked softly.

"Jasper didn't tell you?" Bella asked looking up at her sister seriously. She believed the girl had left because she was at a loss as of what to do about her vampire boyfriend. She never assumed he wouldn't tell her.

"Jasper left three days ago with Alice. She had a new vision which didn't involve me, so he went running for it. I didn't think Edward would leave too." Bella nodded and held onto her tightly.

"He doesn't want me." She mumbled and Brittany squeezed her, then noticed the pictures missing from the album.

"He took the photos?" She asked carfully. She nodded and sat up.

"He said it would be as though he never existed… Did Jasper take your stuff too?" Brittany stood up slowly, her door looming across the hallway, taunting her. She held her head up high and marched to her room, throwing the door open. The dagger was gone, the gold picks also. She moved towards her bed, but she was sure the jacket that she had curled up in the corner was gone. Everything that would remind her of Jasper, except…the video camera she that had taken to the motel with her. The only shred of evidence that the Cullen's had been a part of their life and she knew she could never show Bella. The Swan girls were about to enter a dark age.


	2. I Get Crazy When I Eat Chili Before Bed

**Ok, a few things before I begin the chapter. One, I've been reading the books while writing these just so everything is event wise is right, but I really don't like New Moon and if I keep the twins together Brittany will end up just like Bella so sadly I'm breaking them up for a bit. While this happens everything is going to be the same in Bella's world. Two, there is a flash back scene in the chapter so when you see the italics that's it. Ok on with the show, I don't own anything Twilight, just Brittany. Don't be afraid to review and give me advice on how to make this story and my writing better!**

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANUARY

Brittany was sitting on the counter eating a piece of toast when Charlie slammed his fist down on the table.

"That's it Bella, I'm sending you home." Bella had been in a lifeless haze for the last four moths. She was sure Charlie would have been threatening the same thing on her except she was never home, and at night when she did show up she was usually sporting a bruise or two. She had been angry and bitter before Jasper, and now she was even more angry and bitter, not much change. Bella and Charlie argued but she headed out the door, waiting in Bella's truck for her. When she arrived they drove in silence.

"Look, Charlie wants us to have some social interaction so I told him we would go to a movie with Jessica or Angela." Brittany nodded. She had no intention of going to a movie, she had plans. Bella sighed and looked out the window, her twin had been unreachable since the day after Edward had left. They got to school and headed off in different directions. Bella cursed the fact that she had gotten all her classes with her boyfriend instead of her sister. They had both separated for good reasons and now it was driving them further apart when they needed each other most. At lunch Bella told her that Jess was picking them up after school and again she nodded.

"I'll ride with you guys, but don't be surprised when I bail."

As per warning once they got out of the car Brittany headed away from them and towards the old warehouses, a part of town Bella wanted to forget. She didn't look back as she entered a familiar building, it was smoky and smelled like urine and beer. She no longer got cat called as she made her way down the stairs and into a basement like room.

"The feline's here!" Someone shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd and towards the over weight man at the table. She threw her leather jacket over the chair next to him and then began wrapping her fists in black boxing wraps.

"Bobby brought a girl this time, says she is pretty damn good." The man said and she just cracked her neck and stretched her shoulders.

"I'm not staying for long Ray, just one fight… how much?" She asked and he looked over the crowd and shrugged.

"If you win I can guarantee three hundred." She nodded and then made her way towards the cage in the middle of the room. A girl stood in the cage already, auburn hair braided down her back, she looked like she trained.

"Alright fellas, place your bets. In the red corner we have The Feline, undefeated, unstoppable. In the blue corner we have Alison McTavers, best in Seattle." Men started waving money. Brittany smirked, her name was too close to Alice, it would be a cake walk. The bell went off and she slowly circled the new girl, wondering if she knew who she was fighting. Alison jabbed quickly, busting Brittany's lip open. Brittany wiped the blood onto her hand and savored the familiar sting of pain that went through her face.

"Here she goes." Someone in the crowd muttered. Brittany grabbed her by her shirt and brought her knee up into the girls stomach. Alison was on her knees when she received the round house kick to the jaw. Brittany bounced a bit but didn't attack, she anted her to get up. Alison pushed herself back on her feet only to have a fist land against the side of her cheek. She was backed up against the side of the cage as Brittany pounded her face, the rage building and releasing with each swing.

"Stop! Stop!" Two men ran into the cage and pulled her off, as they did every night. Alyson was lucky, the first time she had done that it had been a boy about her age, and he had been taken to the hospital that night. The announcer called The Feline, a nickname Ray had given her, the winner. She moved over to ray who handed her four hundred dollars.

"Sure you can only do one fight?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Ray." She muttered as she headed up the stairs, stopping in the bar on the above floor to chug down a beer. Bella and Jess should have been finished with that movie. Once outside she saw a sight she hadn't expected, her sister was in the middle of the street walking towards a few of the regulars, two of them seeming to be coming towards her as well. Bella had frozen, looking shocked, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey!" She called and the two men stopped moving and looked back at her.

"Don't mess with her." She stated roughly and both men walked back towards the building, not making eye contact as Brittany moved towards her sister and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Jessica was staring at them both like they were crazy. Bella had just tried to walk towards a bar with dangerous men outside and Brittany had just walked out of said bar with a bloody lip.

"We were going to McDonalds." Bella stuttered as she looked up at her sister, her face torn in shock and relief. She shoved her towards Jessica and began walking them to the restaurant. They ate, Bella trying to start conversations but Jessica wasn't having it. When they got in the car she turned her radio up extremely loud so no conversations could go on. Brittany didn't bother with goodbyes when they pulled up, she just headed inside to shower and go to bed. She was usually awoken in the night by Bella screaming, their nightmares coincided as always except Brittany didn't scream. She had long since learned that her sister dreamt of nothingness, and that terrified Bella, but she dreamt of anger. She dreamt of pain, brutal pain.

"Bells." She muttered walking into her room after her shower. Bella was curled up on the bed. The wall her sister had put up came down that night, and she didn't know why.

"What happened, why were you walking towards that bar?" She asked and Bella just stared off into space.

"Why were you coming out of it?" She shot back.

"Because I don't want to hurt you or Charlie… I need to get it out Bell." Bella looked back at her dark haired companion, she missed her. She has spent most of her time with Edward, but they still had their sister time. Brittany had been so happy, her anger had been fading. She was never sure if it was because of Jasper's gift or just Jasper himself.

"What do you do?" She asked softly. Brittany ran her fingers over the clean cut on her lip.

"I fight… there is too much rage Bella, you know how I was back in Arizona, it's ten times worse now." She sighed and shook her head, memories surfacing that she had wanted to stay buried.

"If I do to you what I did to Renee, I'll never forgive myself." Bella closed her eyes as she thought about it. The other reason they came to Washington, the reason neither of them thought on, neither of them wanted to remember.

"You will never hurt me, you're my other half." Brittany laughed and pushed some of Bella's hair back out of her face.

"She is my mother Bell, I shouldn't have hurt her… the anger gets too much sometimes." Bella didn't know what to say so she sat up and put her arms around her, though she wanted to go back to her numb, zombie like life she was glad she was having that moment with Brittany.

"We can get through this, but we have to stick together…like we use to do." Bella was right, they needed to come together again. She just didn't know if she would stop fighting, she didn't know what would happen if she stopped fighting.

Bella was at work when she got on the bus for Port Angeles. She would try to be there for her sister, she had to tell Ray she was out. When she got the bar, only the regular crowd was in. She went down to the basement to see the crowd was still small.

"Hey Ray, I need to talk to you." She sat down at the old worn out table. He gave her a small smile as he turned towards her, she was staring at the cage thoughtfully.

"This is my last night, I'm not fighting anymore." She said and he nodded. He had expected this, hell he was shocked when she walked in his door months earlier. He had watched her fight, he had watched her anger and he knew that whatever she had been through had shattered her. Girls her age should be shopping, talking about boys, laughing, but there was nothing joyous in her eyes. The green that stared back at him was dull, lifeless. In an hours time the basement was packed, and she was in the cage. Her opponent was a man, about six foot tall and lean muscle covering his body. He didn't look like he minded roughing up a girl.

"You must have a death wish girlie." He leered at her, his thoughts were obvious. A few men called to him, telling him not to try it. They called the start of the match and he moved towards her slowly, not defensive at all. She tensed as he circled her, his hands grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her against his body.

"I'm gonna knock you out and then I'm going to take you in front of all these people…and if your lucky, you won't wake up till it's over." His vice was low, and gravely in her ear. He couldn't see the smirk that rose one side of her mouth. She slammed her head back into his face, his scream was music to her ears. She kicked behind her, connecting with his man bits.

"No, if I'm lucky you won't pass out too fast." She punched hard, sending him flying into the cage. She knew there was no way she should have been able to do it, but there was no way she should have been able to throw Jasper all those months ago. Something had changed her, and she was stronger then she had been. As she began beating him down she noticed the men didn't rush in to pull her off. They had all heard his threat of rape and she knew most of the men there liked her, they would let her knock him senseless. The stomp of many feet on the stairs made everyone turn. Cops. Police raids were always a risk, and she knew there was no way to get out of the cage fast enough, she was about to be arrested.

Charlie came into the Port Angeles police station with a solemn face. They led him to the back and his stomach lurched when he saw the kind of men they had locked up, and smack dab in the middle sat his daughter, her fists bleeding.

"Brittany…what the hell where you thinking?" He asked through the bars. Some of the men seemed shocked, no one had known her name but Brittany just didn't seem to fit her.

"Therapy tool." She muttered standing up. Charlie glared at her as they opened the cell and she stepped out. He would not be moved this time, she was out of line.

"You are going to shut that smart mouth! Do you realize what could have happened to you? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" She felt the anger boiling over.

"I was thinking of you and Bella! Would you rather I do to Bella what I did to Renee?! Do you have any idea what it's like to be so angry that punching your own mother in the stomach seems like a good idea? No you don't! What should I have done Charlie? Take a class that tells me to count to ten? Use soothing words? Nothing sooths me!" The other deputies were making their way slowly toward them, ready to restrain her if needed.

"We could find other outlet for your anger…Jesus Brit, let me help you." He said and the look on his face was heart breaking. He really did want to help. She stared for a moment before nodding, she would let him try.

They got home to find Bella finishing on her fried chicken, a grin on her face.

"Hey dad… Brittany, what are you doing with dad?" She was slightly shocked but the happiness didn't leave her face. Brittany threw herself down into a seat and shrugged.

"I got arrested. You're my new chaperone Bells." Something they had agreed on while making their way home, Bella would be her shadow again. Her sister was completely fine with the idea. Brittany went upstairs to finish off the homework she had Bella came in a bit later and sat on her bed.

"Arrested?" Brittany chuckled and swiveled her chair to look at her. She explained the situation to her sister and then moved to sit beside her. Bella placed her head on Brittany's lap, the elder stroked her hair. Bella began telling her of the bikes and Jacob. She also told her of the reason she wanted the bike, and though they never said their names the two girls only felt comfortable talking about them with each other.

"You wont stop me right?" Bella asked suddenly worried she shouldn't have confided this to her over protective twin.

"Bells I just got arrested trying to get rid of the anger from him, I'm not gonna stop you." Bella sighed in relief before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"How do you not hate him?" Her question made Bella turn, hand still on the door knob.

"You don't hate him either, you want to but you don't… I think that is what makes you the angriest."

They drove off towards Jacob's house, Bella having convinced Charlie to invite Billy over for the game to give the teens some privacy. When they arrived Jacob rushed out to meet Bella with an umbrella. They wandered around Jacob's room before Billy finally left.

"So I figured we could stop by the dump, see if we can get lucky. This is going to get pricey." He said looking at Bella unsure if she really knew what she was getting into. They headed to the dump, Jacob finding a few bits of metal he said he could use. Bella looked utterly clueless but hung on his every word. Jacob was good for Bella, Brittany felt a small twinge of happiness for her. After the dump and auto parts store the three made their way back to Jacob's house. She found herself fading into the background as the two spoke, she had no desire to spend time with young boy, she simply felt the familiar itch to punch something.

"Bella? Brittany?" Charlie called them from the house and Jacob began rushing around putting things away. Brittany ran ahead to stall, making Charlie introduce her to Sue Clearwater and her children Seth and Leah. By the time they had finished Bella and Jacob were walking through the door. They spent the night eating and laughing, both girls seeming to have it a little more together.

She stood in the parking lot of school, a duffle bag beside her. Charlie had dropped her off at seven A.M and only two other students were there, both with a bag each and one girl was holding a pillow.

"I'm so excited." Heather was her name. She sat next to Brittany in history, the class that was her current reason for being up at that ungodly hour. Her history teacher, Mrs. Connell, had arranged for a small trip to the Texas so her best students could see the Alamo. A total of five of the ten students that had been invited could afford to go. Brittany had saved up money from her fights, and had jumped at the chance to get away. She wished it had been somewhere besides Texas, but she would take what she could get.

"Yeah, I've never been to Texas." Brittany responded to her comment. Heather was always trying to talk to her, trying to be a friend. She humored the girl but she wasn't really interested in friends.

"But being at a historical sight… I mean we are going to be standing where people fought and died, I can't imagine fighting in a war, being that courageous." Heather brushed her blonde hair back behind her ear as she stared off into space, obviously imagining herself on the battlefield.

"Courageous… right." She couldn't stop the mental images of a certain honey blonde in a civil war get up. He was a coward as far as she was concerned, he was the devil himself. Ten minutes later the entire group was standing in a circle while Mrs. Connell gave them the itinerary for the trip. The flight would be about six and a half hours, but they also had a drive to Seattle to get out of the way. It was Sunday, they would be returning Wednesday, a short trip but she felt good to get away from all the memories. Heather talked the entire way to Seattle, she had brought a book about Texas and was pointing out things to her as they drove.

"Oh look, they have stuff on the Civil War!" Brittany took in a sharp breath but glanced down at the picture, seeing the uniform on some unknown solider made her heart stop for a split second. It could have been someone he had known, someone he had fought beside. When he was human, when Jasper actually had a heart, if he ever actually had a heart.

"The Civil War is one of my favorites." Heather gushed. Brittany reached out and flipped the book closed, glaring at the upbeat blonde for a second.

"It was a stupid war, with stupid cowboys who had no minds of their own, it's no wonder they lost, they probably didn't have some fortune telling bitch telling them that's how she saw it." Heather stared at her with wide eyes, not understanding her outburst. Brittany realized she had one, given away too much information and two, scared the poor girl beside her.

"Sorry… I get crazy when I eat chili dogs before bed." Heather seemed to buy it and the rest of the ride went by without a word spoken.

Within two hours of the plane ride Heather had begun to sleep, leaving Brittany to gaze out the window peacefully. Her thoughts strayed to Bella for a moment and then her eyes slid to the backpack she had resting between her feet. She unzipped it and slid the video camera from the bag and onto her lap. Charlie had reminded her to take it and film some of her trip, he of course didn't realize that the beginning of the tape held the account of her birthday. She hit rewind and listened to the soft humming noise as the tape was spinning backwards. When she hit play she was greeted with her sister's face, less pale than it was at that moment. She had muted the volume as not to wake her neighbor, she just watched the familiar face of Alice and Edward move silently. His face suddenly appeared, with that soft smirk playing at his lips. She felt her heart tighten when she saw her own face on the screen, screaming her "I love you" to mom but the joy was evident. The screen when static filled for a second and then the picture returned, only to something she hadn't looked at since she had recorded it.

_She leaned over and pulled the camera from her backpack, the black silk sheet wrapped around her like a towel. Once she had it she returned to her previous position, straddling Jasper's waist while he was stretched out across the bed, a lazy smile on his face._

_"What are you doing?" He asked locking his hands together and bringing then behind his head. She grinned at him as she kept the camera focused on his face._

_"I'm recording history, a vampire had sex with a human and low and behold, she lived!" She turned the camera to catch her own face and then moved it down her body and back up._

_"See I am completely intact." She said and then turned the camera back to him._

_"How about completely satisfied?" He asked and grinned when she closed one eyes and stared at the ceiling with the other, searching her mind for the answer._

_"I don't know, I though being a vampire would give you more endurance." She let out a small shriek when he flipped her onto her back with lightening speed. The camera bounced softly at its abandoned place on the bed beside her, still recording and still pointed at them. _

_"I was simply allowing the human a bit of a break, I could go again." He pushed his sheet clad lower half against hers, allowing her to feel his hard as ever erection and she grinned. Then with her best southern belle impression she shouted,_

_"Halleluiah, the south has risen again!" Jasper reached out and grabbed the camera switching it off. He made a comment about Emmett finding it and them never hearing the end of it but she was already untangling the sheet from his waist._

She watched the screen go static again and hit the off button, closing the little screen. Only hours later he told her he cared nothing about her, that he loved Alice. She battled back the anger that came with that memory, anger for both of them. Alice had been the one to convince her to accept her vision, to let Jasper in and be with him, and then she had stabbed her in the back. Jasper had fought just as hard to get her to let him in, and then he had stabbed her in the heart, the two of them really were a perfect team. They had probably shared a good laugh at her expense when he told Alice of their intimate exchange earlier that day. Bella had said she didn't hate him, she was right, she loathed that son of a bitch.

They arrived and went to the hotel to get some sleep for their early day, the two girls and their teacher shared a room, the three boys and a male chaperone shared another. The next day they wasted no time and began their trip over to the battle sight, but were stopped when Heather exclaimed there was something interesting to see right off the freeway. They ended up standing in front of the world's largest cowboy boots. Brittany grinned as she looked up at them and knew only one person would get a kick out of this as much as she did. She took a picture of the boots and then wrote a message below the picture. _Worlds largest cowboy boots, knew you would love it! _As she scrolled through her numbers she stopped on his. Would he have changed his phone number? Neither sister had tried calling any them, and she wasn't sure if the guys would suspect this situation to happen. She figured it couldn't hurt to try and clicked on Emmett's name, and then hit send. She waited a few moments for a text to come back saying the number was not in service but she received nothing.

"Hope you got it Em." She muttered and headed back to the van. Some three thousand miles away the giant teddy bear of a vampire pulled his cell phone from his pocket and then began laughing, getting strange looks from everyone around him.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, a small smile still on his face.


	3. Can't See That Far

**Shorter chapter than I usually put out but it was just the perfect place to stop. This chapter jumps between Brittany, Alice, and Bella…and for some reason its not letting me space them out as much as I want so I hope no one gets confused. Ok I don't own twilight, only Brittany and…yep new character…Cage are mine. FYI I describe Cage but if any of you have seen Dragon Ball Z he basically looks like Goku!**

She hadn't thought she would have fun on her trip but she did. Her spirits were lifted, and though the rage was still strong she felt it die a small bit. They pulled into a small dinner on the side of the road. They were surrounded by miles of farm lands but the place itself had about fifteen people inside. They got a table in the back and Brittany was even participating the conversation with Heather. She headed to the bathroom and as she opened the door to leave she heard her phone play a song she hadn't heard in four months. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" blared from her pocket, a ring tone she had given to Alice specifically. She wrenched it out of her pocket and saw ALICE printed on the window of her phone.

"What do _you_ want?" She growled into the receiver. The voice on the other end was panicked and she knew immediately something was wrong.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry I didn't get the vision sooner, it's too late now…tell me exactly where you are." Brittany rattled off the name of the dinner and the highway it was on but fear was already gripping her spine. She glanced back at the restaurant, her classmates so happy, everything in the right place. The waiters were placing food on their table, and then the bell above the door went off as two women entered, and Brittany knew what Alice had seen. The red hair was still as fiery as it had been when Victoria had cornered her and Rosalie in Bella's truck, and the woman next to her was someone Brittany only recognized from her dreams…Maria.

"Holy shit." She said softly, forgetting about the phone next to her ear.

"Brittany, run!" Alice screamed and without waiting she turned and ran into the kitchen, flashing past the confused kitchen staff and out the back door. She could hear the familiar voice of Jasper in the back ground.

"Tell me where the fuck she is Alice!" She was sprinting down the paved road, risking a glance back to see if she was being followed, she wasn't. She told Alice no one was behind her and that they hadn't seen her, but Alice told her not to stop, she still sounded panicked. The phone was suddenly taken from Alice and Emmett's voice came on.

"I'm gonna find you little sis! Just keep running!" She felt hope at hearing his voice, but before she could say anything she felt a force slam into her from behind and sent her flying forward and the phone tumbled out of her hand. Victoria set her up on her feet as Maria grabbed the phone.

"Can I speak to Jasper please?" She asked politely. She waited a few moments before a grin spread across her face and Brittany could only assume Jasper had gotten on the line.

"I bet you're just kicking yourself right now aren't you?" She asked with amusement in her voice. Brittany looked over at Victoria who was paying more attention to Maria than her, and in a flash she sent her fist into the redhead's nose. The vampire reeled back grabbing her face and Brittany was slightly shocked, but didn't waste time turning and running back towards the restaurant.

"Get her!" Maria screamed and the arms that entrapped her were not Victoria's. The two vampires she also recognized from her dream were there, and she knew she would recognize them even if they hadn't been wearing the dark hoodies and sunglasses to protect them from being exposed to the sun.

"She is strong Jasper, gifted like you. It must kill you that I've got your human." She smirked and flipped the phone closed.

Alice had been sitting in the same spot since Jasper had thrown the phone at the wall, shattering it into a hundred pieces. She looked down at the sketch she had drawn hours before, pain hitting her instantly. Brittany was huddled in a corner, naked, with huge gashes all over her body. Her eyes looked lifeless, they held no fight. She had gotten the vision and repeated it to Jasper, Emmett, and Rose as she dove for her cell phone. She knew they should have stayed, but both Edward and Jasper had made her promise not to look into their future, and Jasper had made her go along with his stupid lie. She glanced up as Cage entered the room. He had black hair that spiked out all over, he was more muscular than Jasper but Emmett still gave him a run for his money. He was tall, and he made her look even shorter than she did normally but she knew the moment she had seen him he was her soul mate.

"Hey Alice, how are you feeling?" Cage asked sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his. Kate and the other girls had made joking comments that the one time they get a single man in their coven a Cullen has to come and steal him.

"She is going to go through hell, she might die… I can't see that far." She said softly and he put his arms around, wishing he could help.

Brittany had been knocked out before Maria had given the order to leave, she could only assume dumb and dumber had dragged her to whatever place she was out now. The room was dingy, the window had been boarded up, she was tied to a bed. She glanced up at the thick rope and let a wild idea run through her mind. _If I can hurt guys twice my size, and vampires, maybe I'm strong enough to break this. _She pulled her wrist away from the bed and heard the rope whine and begin to give. She kept pulling until finally she was able to get her right wrist free and then untie her left. She bounced off the bed and headed for the door, which opened quickly to reveal Maria and her two goons.

"Good morning doll." She said as the two vampire men grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"I'm Maria, but I get the feeling you already knew that. These two lovely boys are Max and Drew, they are gonna be around for a while so you better get use to them." Brittany struggled slightly, more to show how pissed she was than an actual escape attempt.

"Why not just kill me? What is the point in bringing me here?" She asked and Maria smiled and then gestured to the bed, where Brittany was ungracefully tossed. Max and Drew took up their places by the door while Maria sat down in a chair across from her.

"Victoria didn't have nearly enough information about Jasper's coven, you are going to tell me about them." Brittany raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" She held up the cell phone and started flipping through numbers.

"Bella, your dear sister…at home, unprotected." Brittany again kept her cold demeanor. She was terrified for her sister but there was no reason to let the cold undead bitch before her know that.

"Well judging by the fact that Victoria is not here I'm gonna gather that Bella is already in danger, information or no." Maria laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"Did he teach you this or were you always this stubborn?" She asked and Brittany growled.

"What makes you think I spent any time with him? It's a big coven, he wasn't the only male there." The old vampire watched her carefully for a moment and then gestured to Max who tossed a familiar bag to Maria. Brittany recognized it as he backpack, and when the video camera was pulled out she set her jaw.

"You knew before you had my things, you called me his human on the phone… How did you know?" She repeated her question louder and with more force. Maria stood up and moved to her, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her head back.

"I'm in control her honey, don't forget that." She released her and then sat back down, keeping the video camera on her lap. Brittany stubbornly repeated her question a third time.

"Determined aren't you? Alright then, it was Victoria. She came to me requesting information on the vampire wars we fought during the Civil War, when I showed her a picture of Jasper she told me he was been a part of your coven, and that his scent was the same as a female's, you." Brittany looked away as she remembered that day in the baseball field. She had been wearing his clothes, she had smelt strongly of him.

"Now, how many are in the coven?" Brittany looked back at her before pondering.

"Well there are twelve vampires, six werewolves, four leprechauns, and of course the partridge in a pear tree." Maria slapped her hard, Brittany began to laugh. The raven haired human felt no fear from the vampire in front of her, she had no fear of death, and Maria knew it.

"I won't kill you, but by the time we are done you will want death, and just before Jasper dies I will show him what I've done to you." She gestured to the boys to leave but Brittany called out to her before she left the room.

"You are setting yourself up for disappointment Maria." She quirked a delicate eyebrow and asked her why she believed that.

"Did you ever wonder why I was here without any protection? I mean if I really meant as much to him as you think I do wouldn't he be here? We were a game. You know how much he loves strategy…it was a life size game of chess, and now it's over." Maria stared at her for a long moment as if trying to find a lie in her words, but even the old vampire could see she was telling the truth.

"And who won this game?" Brittany looked away from her and down at her hands.

"If you have to ask that then you don't know him as well as you claim to." She simply smiled and shut the door, four locks clicking into place. Brittany stared around the bare room, knowing that whatever was to come next wouldn't be pleasant.

"Check mate." She muttered.

Bella came home and put her backpack down on the kitchen table, then she went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. When she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Charlie standing in the doorway, bloodshot eyes.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She moved to him as he tried to focus his eyes on Bella.

"Your mother wants you to call her as soon as possible." His voice was hoarse from crying, and Bella couldn't remember ever seeing her father cry. She grabbed his arm as she waited, her mind straying to the worse news that they could possibly get.

"What happened to Brittany?" She asked knowing immediately it was her twin who was in trouble. Charlie closed his eyes tightly at the thought of having to repeat the news again for a second time.

"They were stopped at a diner, and Brittany ran outside for something… one of the other students saw two men take her… she's been kidnapped Bella." Bella felt her head spin for a second before everything went black.

Brittany had pried three of the boards off the window before Drew came in a slammed her into the wall. He hadn't been a vampire for very long, she could tell. Jasper had told her the control of a newborn was almost non existent and she could see he was on the edge.

"Come on Drew, just take a bite, I wont tell." She leaned her head to the side so that her neck was exposed. Drew laughed loudly and then pushed her towards the bed.

"You don't smell appetizing." He told her as he picked the boards up and hammered the nails back in with his fist. Maria sauntered back in with a goblet like cup in her hands.

"Alright, lets hope you are ready to talk." She made a motion for Max to come in and both vampire brutes grabbed her arms and set her on her feet. Maria asked again how many were in the coven and Brittany smiled brightly at her.

"It's hard to say. We are accepting applications and we sent J. Lo an invite but you know how fickle celebs can be." She received a familiar back hand but that didn't wipe the grin off her face. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and then gestured to her with it, Max quickly grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, leaving her standing in her bra. She might have been embarrassed were it not for the fact that her eyes had yet to leave the knife.

"You don't smell like a normal human, I can only imagine it has something to do with the fact that you can hurt us, and that our strength doesn't seem to effect you." She stepped up and cut her bicep, moving the goblet to catch the blood that was flowing down her arm.

"But I'm curious if you still taste like a human." She pulled the cup back and took a long deep sip. Her eyes lit up and she grinned, and evil laugh escaping her throat.

"Incredible, your smell makes me not want you at all but you taste better than anything I've ever had!" She gulp down a bit more before she leaned in a licked some of the blood that ran down her arm.

"You have problems." Brittany muttered as the vampire handed the cup off to the burly henchmen. They shared it, both looking as though they would attack her the minute they tasted it.

"Now boys… if you drain her now the fun is over… keep her alive and we can keep drinking till we bore of the taste." Brittany didn't let the panic show, even though she knew now she would be their personal soda fountain.

"Move her below, Merrik is going to have a chat with her, see if he can get her to scream… I mean, talk." They boys began moving her and it didn't escape her attention that she was not given another shirt, she was almost sure that by the end of this ordeal she would be naked and scarred.


	4. It's Not Real

**Another short chapter, but it would have gotten to confusing for me to try and jump away from Brittany, so on with it. I don't own Twilight, only Brittany is mine. And Merrik, Max, and Drew… they belong to my twisted imagination as well. Does anyone know what month Bella went to Italy? I can not figure out the time frame for that. **

She could only assume she was in a cellar, it had a musty smell and it was dark save for the candle that glowed on a barrel in the middle of the room. Merrik stood next to it, looking her over carefully. He was tall and lean, his face looked cultured as though he had seen all the world had to offer. She didn't doubt it, as he was no newborn, that was for sure. He had a sandy blonde hair that was cropped short enough that it fell just above his eyes, and his smile was gigantic at that moment.

"Maria didn't lie, you don't smell good." He said it so off hand she barley registered it as a insult. Max and Drew moved her to a wall with shackles hanging from chains, she didn't struggle as they fit her into the thick cuffs.

"You look like you could use a shower yourself." It was a lie but she would be damned if she would take his comments without spitting out a reply. His eyes scanned her body and she stood up a little straighter. She didn't show off much skin in her normal outfits, though her body was toned from her fighting, and under his gaze she felt completely naked.

"Pretty for a human… did he mark you?" She growled slightly as he moved towards her. She would have ball socked him if he had tried to leave a mark on her and she knew Jasper knew it.

"He liked his dick too much to try it." She replied and Merrik laughed, though if it was at her comment or the idea of her actually attempting to hurt him she didn't ask. He reached his cold hand out to her arm and swiped at some of the still fresh blood on her arm, then stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Delectable…between your blood and your attitude this is going to be fun." He took off his coat and threw it over an empty barrel in the corner before stepping up in front of her.

"How many are in the coven?" He asked and she stayed silent. She enjoyed pissing Maria off but this vampire gave her a bad vibe, he was capable of thinking in a twisted way, she just knew it. His fist moved at lightning speed, slamming into her stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She hit her knees, the chains giving just enough slack for her knees to touch dirt but her hands stayed raised.

"What does it matter?" She gasped her question out as she tried sucking in air. Merrik began rolling the sleeves of his white button down shirt up, his eyes staying on her.

"The reasons for our questions is not important, what is important my dear is that you realize that they will never find you, and you are now mine." Her eyes were ablaze as she glared up at him, pushing herself to her feet. She was staring him directly in his eyes, her backbone seemed to be made of solid rock. He hadn't expected her to move, there fore when she kicked him in his stomach he didn't try to block. He was doubled over as she brought her knee up into his face, his body flew backwards, just missing the barrel with the candle.

"I don't belong to anyone! I didn't belong to Jasper Whitlock and I sure as hell am not going to belong to you! Kill me, cut me, beat me, but don't you ever think you will own me." He started laughing as he clamored to his feet, dusting off his pants.

"I almost didn't believe her when she told me of your gift… but even the strong fall… I have a little gift of my own." She raised an eyebrow as he began moving towards her again. He seemed to be concentrating as he paced before her.

"You have very few fears, but fear you do have, and I'll make them all real for you." Before she could spit out some witty comeback everything around her changed. She was standing in the Cullen's living room in Forks, everything was how it had been before they left. She was on alert, she had no idea how she had gotten there but something wasn't right. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen and walked slowly to the door to peer in. Her heart stopped in her chest as she gazed on the scene before her. Bella was sitting on the island, leaning back on her hands, her head thrown back as she moaned loudly. Jasper stood between her legs, moving quick and roughly, his hand buried in her hair. She had very few fears, as he had said, but Jasper and Bella was one of them. Irrational as it was, and though she had known there was no possibility of it ever happening it was always at the back of her mind. Now she was watching him fuck her sister like there was no tomorrow.

"It's not real." She said but her eyes couldn't leave the sight. Jasper looked up at her and grinned, thrusting into Bella harder and making her scream his name.

"It's not real! Bella would never do that, your little trick wont work." The scene dissolved and she was back in the cellar, Merrik standing closer to her than she would have liked.

"Bella would never do that, but Jasper would?" He asked and her jaw clenched as he ran his cold hand across her stomach, trailing his finger tips across her ribs just beneath her bra.

"Jasper would fuck little sister? Right in front of you? Enjoying your pain like that?" She suppressed the shudder when he dragged his tongue up her cheek. He was trying to get under her skin and she would not let him.

"No, I would have killed him before he got his zipper undone." She spat back, her eyes remaining on the candle. He continued to caress her body as he taunted, his words hitting close to home at each comment.

"How can you be so sure Bella didn't do it already? Were you with her every moment?" She let out a small laugh, he didn't know about Edward's ability and like hell if she would tell him. She would tell him nothing about her family, well… his family.

"He aint her type." She said and Merrik pulled out a small hunting knife, gashing her stomach. She let out a cry as he held a cup against her skin to catch the blood, she had no clue where the cup had come from.

"I'm going to share this with the others… that was just a preview, hope you're ready for the main event… your biggest fear." He began to walk up the stairs as her surroundings began to change again. She was tied to a tree near the baseball meadow, a huge fire was roaring a few yards away. Maria and Victoria, plus a hoard of other vampires had the Cullen's and Bella surrounded. Without warning a vampire grabbed Esme, pulling her towards the fire.

"Esme." She barely got it out, reminding herself that it wasn't real. He was simply animating her fears. Two vampires began tearing Esme apart, she was screaming loudly. She couldn't not be affected by it, he was right, it was her biggest fear, not being able to protect them. They began burning Esme and she found herself struggling, she needed this to stop. Emmett was howling with rage, they had four newborns on him, and she felt her heart break when one ripped his arm off. Not Emmett, he was too strong to die. She closed her eyes as his roar of rage became one of pain.

"It's not real…" She told herself and looked up to see Victoria grab Bella. The struggling became more intense out of a natural desire to protect her twin. She resisted the urge to scream, knowing that would make them happy. They wanted her to believe it, they wanted her to break and tell them everything. Victoria sank her teeth into Bella's neck as Edward fought against the three vampire's around him. Bella screamed out as Victoria continued to feed. Rosalie was tossed on the fire without even being ripped apart. Alice was thrown down on the ground by two vampires, one of them held her down as the other started unbuttoning her designer pants.

"No… that's not part of my fear, why…" She cringed as she watched them violate the fairy like vampire. The ropes felt too tight, the more she struggled the less wiggle room she had.

"Alice." Her name was barley audible, she had never even thought of another vampire doing that to any of the girls. She was so focus on Alice she hadn't seen who tore Carlisle apart but she could see them throwing his pieces on the fire, which left only one vampire left. Jasper was surrounded by seven of Maria's army, including her. He was crouched low, ready to take on whoever was coming at him. Her mind eased for a moment, Jasper was too good to be taken down, even by seven vampires.

"Jazz." His name left her mouth with a fondness, his eyes looked over at her and in his moment of distraction Maria pounced, as did the other six. Brittany gasped as she heard them snarling and ripping him to shreds. She had killed him, it was her fault, she had distracted him.

"It's not real Brittany… Its not real." The scene began to dissolve and she felt herself relax, but she soon realized it was not going back to her true surroundings, it was turning into the road she had been taken on. Emmett was standing beside her, Max and Drew holding him. She suddenly understood. Her biggest fear was them dying, and he was going to show her all the ways she could lose them. She was going to watch them all die over and over again. She looked up at Emmett sadly, saying the only thing that she could hope to get her through the ordeal,

"It's not real." That would be her new mantra for god knew how long.


	5. Who Is The Stupid One Now

Emmett stood on the road beside the small diner, the hood of his sweater up and a pair of aviator sunglasses on. He wished her scent was stronger, but lucky for him one of the meat head vampires smelled extremely strong. He had asked the owners about the kidnapping and they gave him what little information they knew, now he just had to follow the trail. Jumping into a rented corvette he took off in the direction of the scent, his anger reached the brim as he thought about the conversation he had had with his family before he left.

_Jasper threw the phone against the wall with a scream. Carlisle and Esme had come rushing in, Tanya, Kate, and Cage right behind them. Alice told them what she had seen and about the phone call, Esme grabbed her husband's arm tightly._

_"We have to do something." She said quickly but Carlisle tried to keep a level head as always._

_"Jasper, you know Maria. What will she do to her?" He asked and the empath stared harshly out the window at the forest near the house. He didn't want to think on that, he didn't want to accept what he knew to be true._

_"She will torture her for information, and then once she gets it she will continue torturing her until she gets bored, then she will kill her or if she thinks she can make a soldier out of her she will turn her." He answered through grit teeth. Brittany wouldn't tell them anything, so the torture would continue on for a long time._

_"Will she have many with her?" Kate asked. She had spoken with Jasper since they had arrived and he had opened up to her about Brittany, she knew how much she meant to him._

_"At least ten." He said, he had told her when they worked together to keep a guard, at least ten men. He cursed all the strategy information he had given her._

_"We can call some friends, it will take them a while to get here but we can all go together to find her." Tanya said and before anyone could say anything she was leaving the room. Emmett looked back and forth between Jasper and Carlisle._

_"What are we standing around here for? We have to go!" Carlisle shook his head, placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder._

_"We can't just go charging in there, we need a plan, we need more help." Emmett growled and jerked his arm away, shocking everyone. He never went against the family, against Carlisle._

_"I told her I was coming for her." Esme was suddenly beside him, her face stricken with worry._

_"Please Emmett, Tanya will call for help and then we will go together." He still looked angry and Jasper could feel the rage coming off him. He nodded once and then stormed off, Rosalie following closely._

He had waited five days, and then he had stormed out. Tanya's friends were still on the way, taking their sweet time to get to Alaska. He had expected Jasper to come with him, and when he had said it was best to wait Emmett lost it. He accused him of not loving her, of not caring about anything since his precious Alice had found someone new. He accused them all in fact, even his Rosalie. Brittany was his little sister no matter what, and he wasn't going to let them torture her, he was angry with himself for waiting as long as he had. He knew tracking after so long would be difficult but he was going to do all in his power, he had to save her. He had promised her.

"Damn… where are you spitfire?" He asked himself as he looked around the Texas farmland, the smell was getting faint. He had to find some kind of lead soon or else hope might be lost. He had told Alice before he slammed the door that if she got any vision and still happened to care about the human they had put in danger to let him know. He was harsh, and it would take a while for them to forgive him but at that moment he didn't care. She could already be dead because they had waited.

Four days later he was scouting some night spots looking for vampires, hunting in dark smoky clubs was pretty common. He entered and a familiar smell hit him, one of the goons that had been on the road was there. The back table, a big fella was talking to some big busted blonde. Emmett slid onto the bar stool and ordered a beer, listening intently to the big guy talk to the blonde. He was trying to convince her get her friends to come with him back to his place. She had four friends and he had four brothers, a little to perfect for Emmett's taste. The girl finally went over to her friends and got them to agree, then they all left, Emmett trailing behind. The vampire wasn't very bright, he didn't even notice he was being followed, and it was clear why he had been the one sent for take out while the others stayed at the base of operations. Emmett finally got a whiff of vampires and new he no longer needed to follow the big dum dum. He quickly grabbed the big guy, locking his arms around him.

"Get out of here." He growled at the girls who all scattered away from them. After tearing the guy apart with no problems he carried the pieces towards the old plantation style house, a huge bonfire was lit outside and he threw the body parts in silently. One down nine to go. Three were patrolling by the surrounding fences, Emmett took down one but he screamed loud enough to call in back up. They rushed him but Emmett knew a thing or two from him sparring matches with Jasper. Ducking the first he sent the taller vampire sailing through the air, catching the shorter one by his throat as he jumped at him. He threw them both on the fire and started towards the front steps, knowing they had heard him.

"Emmett, you're one of her favorites." He saw Maria standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. He glared as he kept alert, there were two vampires coming up on his left.

"I'll kill them, then I'll kill you." He said and she grinned at him.

"I see why. I mean, she likes all of you but she gets the most upset over you and Jasper… and of course Bella." He had no clue what she was talking about but she was acting like he hadn't spoken at all.

"Of course I like watching her the best when it's the betrayal she fears, not that your deaths aren't interesting… but watching her try to act like seeing him with her sister doesn't bother her, that's entertainment." The first vampire attacked but Emmett didn't even flinch, he simply grabbed the wrist and kicked the torso, detaching the limb and tossing it into the fire. Maria moved towards the stairs, taking one step down before glancing at what was left of her soldier.

"You are talented." He could hear the true admiration in her voice.

"I'm surprised though, the way he sounded on the phone I thought he really did care, I thought she was just stupid… but here it is, moment of truth, and it's just you." Emmett growled and took a step towards her, his attention half on her and half on the fully intact vampire woman creeping closer. The armless male was still on the gorund, glaring up at him.

"I always knew Jasper wasn't the kind to settle with one woman." A pain shot through her neck as a hand squeezed tightly, crushing her hard body. She hissed as her attacked pulled her against his body.

"Who is the stupid one now?" Jasper growled, his anger only amplified by Emmett's, who had begun fighting with the vampire woman. Jasper turned Maria to face him, her eyes were wide with fear as he buried one hand in her hair and placed the other around her neck.

"What did you do to her?" His voice was low but menacing, he was not one who liked being fucked with.

"Drank her, she really is delicious." She said and he pulled her hair up and pushed down on her neck, she felt her skin tear slightly.

"We used goblets so we wouldn't kill or turn her. Merrik has been trying to get information from her, you know how he works." Jasper felt terror tickle his spine. He had met Merrik once before he left Maria. Merrik was a complete loon as far as Jasper had been concerned. He enjoyed killing, but not as a means to survive, not as the monsters they were, but as an art form. He fed off the fear his gift allowed him to bring to people, and he enjoyed seeing them suffer as much as possible. He was also a very sexual creature, Jasper remembered he had attempted to touch him and almost lost his hand, now he was wishing he really had ripped it from the man.

"Merrik… where is he?" He asked a Emmett joined him on the porch. Maria gestured inside with one hand and then smiled softly at Jasper. She knew he had a soft spot for her since she was his sire, and she would play up to that.

"I told you last time I saw you that I would kill you if you tried to interfere with my family." She laughed slightly and shrugged.

"You left her, I thought she was fair game. If she meant all that much to you why did you abandon her?" Jasper ripped her head off before he could even think to answer the question. Emmett helped him tear the rest of her apart and throw her in the fire. Once they finished Emmett clasped down on Jasper's shoulder.

"What made you change your mind and come?" He asked and Jasper gave him a half smile.

"I finally got Alice's sketch book out of her hands and saw the picture of Brittany, the strategist in me said wait but the man in me didn't think twice before jumping a plane to get here." The two entered the house slowly. Jasper told him of Merrik's gift, it was deadly when it came to a fight. Sure enough, a few feet in the scenery began wobbling like water but it stayed the same.

"Brittany!" Emmett was staring at Brittany on the ground in what appeared to be the kitchen. Her clothes were tattered and bloody and her eyes were open and staring lifeless at the ceiling, she was dead. Emmett started to move but Jasper grabbed him.

"Em, were you afraid we would be too late?" He asked and the bigger vampire tensed. Without warning the body disappeared and Max and Drew came barreling towards them. Jasper crouched and grabbed Drew's legs, flipping him over him gracefully. Emmett clotheslined Max, and then sent him flying through the wall. Drew grabbed Jasper and bit his arm painfully hard. Jasper roared as he slammed him against the staircase, and then he ripped Drew's leg off and beat him over the head with it until he released. Opening the window Emmett dragged Max over and threw him outside and into the fire.

"Jazz… are you gonna burn him or just keep beating him with his own leg?" There was slight amusment in his voice.

"The fucker bit me." Jasper grumbled before ripping his head off and tossing out the window, hoping it hit the fire. He was more worried about finding the real Brittany, and they still had to kill Merrik.

"That fear vampire is heading for the hills." Emmett said gazing out the window. Jasper joined him to see Merrik running off into the night, laughing as he went. Jasper was sad at the fact that he wouldn't get to kill him but they needed to find their girl. Emmett followed the scent to the basement door and wasted no time in rushing down the stairs. The single candle gave enough light for him to see the entire room, including Brittany, who was huddled up in the corner. Jasper felt his world tilt as he stared at the image Alice had drawn exactly. The gashes were all over, some looked infected, and her skin was terribly pale. Emmet moved to her, crouching down in front of her.

"Emmett… always Emmett." She muttered, looking through him instead of at him.

"I told you I'd come for you little sis." His voice cracked, he knew he should have left earlier. Those vampires weren't even that hard to handle by himself, with the others they could have had her out of there in ten seconds. Jasper quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders gently. She turned her head to look at him for a brief moment.

"You're not real." She said and then turned back to Emmet who gently pulled her arms through the sleeves of Jasper's jacket and then scooped her up bridal style. Jasper led the way out of the plantation and back to Emmett's hotel. Jasper carried her up through the window, not wanting to cause a scene carrying a half naked, cut up girl through the lobby. Emmett called Carlisle while Jasper put a clean shirt and a pair of his boxers on her.

"I'm sorry darlin' but it's the only elastic I have." He said pulling on the band of the boxers gently. She looked around the room and then back at him.

"Jasper…" She seemed to be testing it, as if he would vanish. He could only imagine how many times she had seen just that in the past two weeks. His eyes roamed the cuts along her entire body. Her thighs, stomach, and arms were all slashed up, they had left her face alone though.

"I'm so sorry." He said, ghosting his fingers over the cuts, trying to figure out how many were infected. Emmett came back into the room and sat down on the other side of her.

"Emmett." She tested it again, and Jasper looked up at him sadly. She should have been full of anger, she should have been mad at the two of them for not saving any vampires for her to kill. His Brittany would have asked what took them so long, she would have high fived Emmett and laughed at him for getting bit. This girl though, she just stared at them, waiting for the walls to change like that had for the past two weeks.

"I'm gonna go buy her a long sleeved shirt and some jean so we can get her on a plane without people getting suspicious." Emmett said and moved to stand.

"Emmett… stay." She said softly and Jasper felt the sting of her words. She wanted Emmett, of course she did. The last thing he had told her was that he cared about Alice, not her.

"I'll get it Em, and I'll get some food to." She simply watched the ceiling as he left. Emmett laid down next to her, staring up at the ceiling with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said and the girl beside him nodded.

"Me too."


	6. Sit Down Whitlock

**Hi guys, sorry the update took so long but I've had the flu. Ok here is new chapter, hope ya like it. I don't own Twilight, just Brittany and Cage.**

She hadn't spoken more then one word answers the entire trip, and when Esme came rushing towards them at the airport Jasper shook his head, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at Brittany who was wearing one of Emmett's jackets, hood up so none of her face could be seen, and her head was down.

"Brittany?" She asked carefully, placing a hand softly on her shoulder. She tensed and moved her a head up a tiny bit so she could see Esme's shoes.

"Esme." She said her name as an acknowledgment to her presence but then she kept walking. Carlisle did not say anything as he watched her walk beside Emmett, close enough that they two were brushing up against each other with every step.

"She has been like that since we found her…she wont talk to either of us but she seems to feel safer when she is close to Emmett." Jasper said and Carlisle could see the pain cross his face. He had made a mistake, one he knew he would pay for, but he didn't think he could handle that.

"Give her time."

Carlisle treated her wounds, and gave her some antibiotic for the infections. Once he finished Esme brought her something to eat but she just pulled the comforter over her and rolled away from them. Tanya had set her up in a guest room, it had a queen size bed and an excellent view of the snow covered forest and frozen over lake. They group came together in the living room to talk about what had happened. Emmett and Jasper explained Merrik and his gift, and about Maria drinking her blood from a cup to keep her alive.

"I would kill that woman if she wasn't already dead." Esme said with a glare. Carlisle told them her wounds weren't life threatening, but he was worried about how little she had eaten in the past two weeks.

"Alice… is she going to get through this?" Rosalie asked. Alice tried to see the future but she said it wasn't clear. They discussed bringing her home, but they al knew they couldn't leave her now.

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Edward?" Rosalie asked and they all shook their heads. He had been tracking Victoria, if only he had known she had been that close to Brittany he might have found her. It was then that Jasper tensed, his eyes going t the ceiling.

"She is having a nightmare." He stood up and blitzed out of the room and up the stairs. She was thrashing against the blankets, sweat coating her body. He placed his hand on her fore head and sent a calming wave towards her.

"Not my calm." She mumbled in her sleep as she inched closer to him.

"Jasper." Her fingers reached out, gripping the bottom of his shirt and simply held on. He couldn't fight the tiny smile the formed on his lips as he brushed some hair off her face.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Rosalie came and sat in the chair beside the bed. She fixed the blankets so they covered her better and as her hand brushed past her arm Brittany jerked in her sleep.

"Rose… no…stop…" Even as Jasper tried to calm her she began thrashing. Her voice began to get stronger and louder, her hands fighting against something unknown to them.

"Rosalie!" She screamed her friends name and launched herself up, Jasper caught her in mid air and pulled her to him. She fought against him, still screaming for Rose.

"Brittany I'm here!" Rosalie moved into her line of vision and Brittany stopped struggling, her eyes finally taking in her surroundings, and Jasper. She pushed out of his arms slowly and sat for a moment against the side of the bed.

"It was a dream?" She asked confused and Rosalie crouched in front of her.

"Yes sweetie, just a bad dream. I'm fine, we are all fine. You are safe now." She nodded and crawled back into the bed, asking them both to leave her alone for a while. They headed out the door, Jasper looking fore forlorn than he had in the months after they had left.

It had been days, and she hadn't eaten anything. The nightmares were a reoccurring event, only calmed by Jasper's silent presence in the corner. Esme came in briefly to tell her that they were going hunting, only Kate was staying behind. Once Esme left and she heard the front door shut she got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She helped herself to a few crackers, looking around the house but finding that Kate was no where to be found. She put on some sneakers and grabbed the car keys in the basket by the door and headed outside. She looked at the keys and then found the matching car. She had peeled out before Kate would have even heard the motor start.

She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to be away, she needed to think. Her eyes were drawn to a cemetery and without any other ideas she pulled up the road and parked the car. There was hardly any snow on the ground, whoever took care of this place took care of it well. She began walking through the graveyard, reading the stones slowly and checking which graves had been visited recently and which hadn't.

"Sad the way the living forget." She glanced back to see Kate standing there, hands thrust in her jean pockets. She was beautiful like the others, but she seemed more distant.

"I wish I could forget." She turned back to the stone, it was a child's. Emily Bracken, she was only seven when she died. Kate stepped up next to her and studied the little piece of granite that held the young girls history, it looked as though no one had been there in many years.

"You have a family back home who doesn't want to forget you. You have two men who were walking into sudden death for all they knew. You have two parents who are hell bent on making sure you survive this ordeal. A man who loves you." Brittany turned to her and shook her head.

"No one loves me… not like that." She turned to leave but Kate grabbed her arm.

"He told me all about you, about how much he missed you. He has been a walking zombie since he arrived. Now, I get that it is going to take time to get back to the old you, but honestly, the fire he described to me… I thought you had more fight in you." Brittany pulled her arm away and kept walking.

"I'm sure he and Alice missed the hell out of me." She pulled the keys out of her pocket and Kate was suddenly right beside her.

"He told me you were smart… but I guess since you haven't met Cage yet I'll have to cut you some slack on that front."

She was sitting on the couch when they arrived home. Everyone was shocked to see her down stairs, but she had a mission in her eyes. She stood and let her eyes settle on Cage for a moment before turning to her big brother.

"Emmett, take a walk with me." She said monotone. He glanced at all of them before grabbing a big jacket off the hook and handing it to her. They both took off outside, he began leading her through the forest.

"Talk to me Emmett… tell me what happened." She said as she sat down on a rock. Emmett looked slightly uncomfortable, he didn't think he should be the one to tell her and she knew that.

"I can't talk to him… I can't hear it from him Em, just tell me." He ran a hand through his curls before scooting her over and sitting beside her. His deep breath made her uncomfortable and she pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Jazz, he felt your anger that night. He told me he couldn't live with knowing he could hurt you like that, that he could hurt your sister." She nodded her head as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against his massive arm.

"When Edward said he wanted us to leave Jasper jumped on board, he knew you would fight him if he just tried to leave so he hit you where he knew it would hurt the most, that's why he had Alice tell you she had a new vision." She sat up a little straighter.

"So she didn't have a vision?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Na, she has seen Cage coming for a while." She took in a deep breath and stood up, gesturing back towards the house.

"I need time to digest this." She started towards the house but at the last second turned toward the lake. He had lied to her. It was all a big set up to get her so angry she would let him go. She had been filled with so much rage for months, just because he thought she wouldn't let him go?

"He lied to me." She growled as she reached the edge of the frozen water. She knew he was right though, she would have fought him if he had tried to leave, damn him for knowing her so well. She took one step onto the ice to test it, it held. She took a few steps out and then smiled when she remembered the ice skating rink Charlie had taken her and Bella to when they were eleven. Bella had been on her butt for most of the trip but she had been gliding across the ice freely. She ran towards the middle and then slid swiftly along the glass surface. After a few minutes of sliding across her feet she laid down and stared up at the sky.

"Brittany… you just need to get back to yourself… you are strong enough to get through this." She told herself as she pushed herself up on her elbows, stopping only when she heard a groan from the ice.

"Oh man… Bella is rubbing off on me." She rolled over and got up on her knees, freezing when she watched a long crack zip through the ice. She hated what she was about to do but she knew it was her only choice.

"JASPER!"

He was moving before anyone had a second to register Brittany had screamed. He made it to the lake to see her on her hands and knees in the center of the frozen water, it was cracking.

"I don't feel like swimming." She said and he smirked, happy she sounded a little more like herself and less like the depression case. He calculated in his head how to get to her.

"You move faster than hell… by time the ice thinks of breaking we will be off it. Just come get me Whitlock!" He zipped across the ice, grabbing her and hauling ass. His normal fast pace slowed slightly but not enough for the ice to shatter until they were safe. He held her pressed against him, not allowing her feet to touched the ground.

"What were you doing?" He asked softly, still unsure of how much she hated him. He got nothing when he tried to read her.

"I was thinking, Emmett told me a lot." He put her down at that comment, allowing her to step away from him.

"Is it true… Alice never had a vision?" Her voice didn't hold the strength it had moments before. He nodded and she turned her back on him, taking in a deep breath.

"I need you to leave me alone for a while Jasper, I just need to be me again."

Once she was back at the house she returned to her room and didn't resurface for three days. Esme was only sated by the fact that she would leave a full plate of food at her door and when she returned two hours later the plate was in the same spot only empty. Carlisle was sitting in the study when she found him.

"Brittany." He said her name with fondness and gestured for her to sit down. She sat and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I want to talk to you… about what is happening to me." He turned away from his laptop to give her his full attention. She smiled briefly at him before looking away at the books that lined the shelves.

"On my birthday I threw Jasper, and I knocked Edward over. I punched Victoria in the face and hurt her. I was able to send Merrik flying with a kick. Why am I able to hurt vampires? You guys are suppose to be stronger than anything but it doesn't effect me anymore." He nodded, the question had been bothering him since the twins birthday. He had no answer though, he didn't know what was happening to her but he promised to help her find out.

"I am sorry for what happened." He said and she stood up, he mimicked her instantly.

"Like I told Esme, I never blamed you." He surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She let her arms wrap around him and squeezed slightly. Carlisle would always be a father figure to her, and she could never imagine unleashing any of the anger she usually felt on him ever.

"You are our daughter, no matter what happens between you and Jasper." She pulled back grinning and nodded.

"I don't know what is going to happen… Em told me he lied about Alice's vision but I don't know what that means for how he feels about me, or how I feel about him for that matter." Carlisle just smiled and began pushing her towards the door.

"Maybe you should ask him." She nodded but he was not surprised when he heard her door shut and lock.

It was another few days before she emerged and met them all in the living room. She looked determined as she stood in the door way, and for the first time Jasper could feel her resolve.

"I think everyone should go hunting." They all looked around before Alice stood up with a smile and nodded. Brittany raised an eyebrow at how excited Alice seemed to get.

"That's a wonderful idea, lets go." Everyone stood up, not questioning Alice. Esme was about to point out that she didn't like the idea of Brittany being there alone when the raven haired human piped up.

"Sit down Whitlock." She demanded and Jasper looked over to see a familiar fire in her eyes. A part of him was happy and then another part was terrified. He didn't sit but as the rest of his family piled out the door he almost called out for help. The door shut and he turned to her, she was still in the doorway.

"I take it you want to talk." She nodded and walked to him, stopping when they had a good two feet between them. She looked down at her hands as she tried to find the words, but in the end she knew there were none. She threw her entire body into her punch, connecting with his jaw and sending him onto the couch.

"You lied to me." She growled. He didn't move from his place on the couch, his hand resting against his jaw as he stared up at her shocked. It took a minute for him to digest the fact that she had hit him, but once that moment was up he was pissed.

"I did it for your own good!" He shouted as he returned to his feet but she punched him again, this time he didn't go down.

"Since when do you have any say in my own good? I am a big girl, can tie my own shoes and everything." Her fists were up as his eyes narrowed. He was getting sick of being punched in the face.

"What if I hurt Bella? I could never do that to you, I didn't want to put you through that!" He shouted and she swung again, but he ducked and grabbed her arm, spinning her and pulling her back against his chest.

"We could have left together, you knew I didn't mind coming here with you." She stomped on his foot causing him to let her go. She took a few steps away and then whirled around.

"If you didn't want to be with me why did you have sex with me? Was that some bonus? Did you have a good laugh at how stupid I was?" He had her pinned against the wall in a flash. He held her hands high above her head and captured one of her legs in between his and squeezed.

"I have always wanted to be with you, and I made love to you because I love you!" She let her eyes get wide as she stared into his golden eyes. He said he loved her. He had caused her so much pain and anger and it was because… he loved her?

"Do you have any idea what you did to me? The only time I feel like I can breath is when I'm beating the hell out of someone! You did that, it's your fault I'm like this!" He felt his heart break a little bit but he knew he had to hold his ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would so effected by me leaving." Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him, he could see she was shocked.

"Wouldn't be effected…are you kidding me?" He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted her to understand.

"I'm so sorry sugar, if I had known you would be hurt… I wish I could take it all back." She sucked in a deep breath, and began wiggling her hands, trying to get out of his grasp. Jasper released her immediately and backed away. She glared at him as he started for the door.

"Don't you walk away from me Jasper Whitlock, you can't dump all that on me and then walk away!" He spun on his heels and she could see his eyes were pitch black. She wasn't sure if he was feed off her anger or if it was his own.

"I don't know how else to tell you I'm sorry. If you don't want to believe me that's fine!" She squared her shoulders and held her head up high.

"I don't see why I should when you are so prone to lying." He couldn't take it, he pounced on her. The air left her lungs as she hit the floor, his strong grip pinning down her wrists.

"You just never stop do you!" He screamed, baring his teeth. She used her legs to flip him over her head and then pushed herself up and backwards so she landed on top of him.

"I'm about as hard headed as your dumb ass!" She shouted back. With all the strength he had he tossed her off him and jumped to his feet.

"At least I can admit that I love you… you just hide behind your pride! I'm done fighting with you." He started to leave, probably to hunt something so he could feel more in control of himself. He began to pull the door open but it slammed shut when her body hit it. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the ground.

"You can't be done fighting with me, it's what we do." He watched her carefully, he was getting confusion from her, the only emotion he could read. He chuckled softly at her statement.

"Ok, I don't want to just fight with you." She laughed slightly and reached out to touch him but then pulled back. She took a deep breath and reached out again, letting her hand rest against his chest.

"I don't like being scared, and after what I went through I hate it even more." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and began to back her up against the wall. She didn't stop him, she allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. She hit the wall as he head dipped down so their lips were inches apart.

"Don't be scared of me please, I promise I will never hurt you again, and I will decide what is best for you again." Her fingers began to weave into his hair as her emerald eyes bared down on his entire being.

"Jasper…. I just don't know if I can…" He began to move back but she pulled him back.

"I'm full of shit. I love you Jasper." She pulled his mouth to hers. Before she could think he had swept her up bridal style and was rushing her back to her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and kneeled before her, but she wasted no time in pulling his shirt up over his head. He ripped the shirt she was wearing and began kissing across her collar bone.

"Jasper, please… make me forget." She pulled him down on top of her while her hands worked on his jeans. He again ripped the fabric right off her body, his eyes taking in the black lace panties she was wearing. He groaned at the sight, and she smiled devilishly at him. She pushed his jeans and boxers down off his body and allowed him to settled between her legs.

"Say it again." He mumbled against her mouth.

"I love you." She responded without missing a beat. He slid her panties down slowly her legs, his eyes never leaving her face. She bit her lip as he began kissing softly up her thighs, sending a tingle throughout her entire body.

"Inside me, now!" She demanded as she grabbed his hands and pulled him up so he was face to face with her. He grinned down at her as he traced her lips with his finger tip.

"Impatient are we?" He asked and she growled, causing him to laugh loudly. He slid inside her with ease, stopping when he was in all the way. They kissed passionately, her hips wiggling, desperate for him to move.

"No matter what happens, no matter what stupid things I may say… remember this moment. Remember that we fit together perfectly, cause we love each other." His words were sincere and she couldn't stop the huge smile that graced her face.

"Ok Nora Roberts, now that we have established that will you please move!" Luckily the family didn't return for a few days, as per Alice's request. Tanya would have been angry had she known what Jasper and Brittany had done on her kitchen counter, let alone the rest of the house. Everything was finally falling back into place.


	7. Your Damn White Horse

**Sorry it took so long, my internet has not been working. Ok. Here we go, back to the book-ish plot with a few of original curves I threw in. I do not own twilight, only Brittany and Cage. Review it if you love it or you hate it!**

Life was good, that was until Alice had a vision. She couldn't look Brittany in the eye so she knew it was bad.

"Al, you tell me what you saw!" She yelled standing directly in front of her. The two girls and Rosalie had stayed behind from the hunt for some girl time, and now Alice was wishing she had gone with the others.

"I saw Bella, she drowned." Brittany was moving towards the stair instantly. She had planned to wait a bit longer before going back home, but if Bella was going to be in trouble she was leaving right then.

"You won't make it in time." Alice said and Brittany shook her head, she didn't care. She had to try, this was her sister. She had packed her stuff at record speed and then run back down the stairs to see Alice with a bag in her hands.

"Lets go, we have to drive… I don't even know how the boys got me on a plane without getting the police all over them." She didn't wait for Alice to give her the explanation, she was grabbing keys out of the basket and heading out the door. She yelled to Rosalie over her shoulder to tell Jasper what happened and dove into the passenger seat, tossing Alice the keys in the process. They tore out of the driveway without a glance back.

Brittany was waiting in the woods across the street from the house. She knew Charlie would be coming home soon, Alice had lost Bella from her visions completely, so her baby sister was gone. She wanted to make sure Charlie was home before she walked into the police station, she wanted to see the grief on his face, to know it was real. Alice waited in the house for him, they knew it would look odd for them to be together. When she saw Bella's truck come heading down the street she assumed it was Charlie, but then it stopped. She watched it carefully, it suddenly flew backwards away from the house then came to a stop again. Two figures inside the cab moved as if having a heated discussion, she couldn't make them out as they were to far away. The driver's door flew open and Jacob Black stepped out and then took off running towards the woods, the other occupant slid over and drove the truck right into Bella's spot in the driveway. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched her sister get out, alive as the last time she had seen her.

"Thank you jesus." She muttered and started across the street, Bella was already opening the front door and confronting whatever vampire was in her house.

"Alice? Oh Alice!" Bella cried and flung herself at her. Brittany shut the front door softly causing her sister to turn, her eyes bugged out of her head and suddenly Bella was slamming into her.

"You're alive!" Bella wailed as tears began sliding down her face.

"I could say the same thing about you sis," Bella pulled away, slightly confused but more focused on the fact that her sister who had been missing for quite some time was standing before as though nothing had happened.

"Bella, I saw you jump off a cliff…." Alice piped up and Bella blushed a bright scarlet. Brittany growled as she realized her sister _had_ jumped off a cliff, she had tried to die.

"Why would you try and kill yourself Bells?" She asked and the meeker twin shook her head, looking back and forth between them quickly.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! It was cliff diving, and yes I should have waited for Jacob but it was just fun… the current was to strong… didn't you see Jacob save me?" She asked and Alice shook her head, her thoughts going over her vision and why she hadn't seen another person.

"What about you? They said you were kidnapped." Bella said and Brittany nodded, her sister was the only person besides Jasper who would get a full account of what had happened. She was sure Jasper told Carlisle but he would never hear it from her point of view, not like those two would.

"Victoria and Maria did, they wanted information on the coven." Bella took in a sharp breath and stepped towards her, taking in the scars on her arms that she was now noticing.

"They didn't bite you?" She asked confused.

"No, they didn't want to turn or kill me, they cut me and drank my blood that way." Bella felt her eyes water. She had been so scared when she thought of the pain she had experienced at the hands of James and that was only for a few minutes, her sister had been there for god knows how long as their little toy. Brittany shook her head and then gestured to Alice.

"Al needs to hunt, and I shouldn't be here when Charlie gets home… I'm gonna wait a few days and then show up at the police station." She contemplated driving back to Texas to show up at a police station there but Jazz had been adamant that if they were to do that he would be with her so he could keep an eye on her. She hadn't talked to him since they left, Cage had called Alice and she told him not to worry but Brittany couldn't handle speaking to anyone until she had found out about her sister.

"Don't leave me…please." Bella begged, her eyes staying on her sister.

"How about Alice comes back tonight, and sleeps on the couch and she can sneak me into your room before she comes in." Bella nodded with a smile. Her sister was back, and her best friend too. She didn't know how she would take it when Alice left again, but at least Brittany would be there.

On the drive back to the Cullen house Brittany finally called Jasper, he didn't even bother to say hello as he answered.

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you wait for me? Alice is not nearly enough protection for you!" She let out a small chuckle and glanced at Alice.

"She had a vision of my sister dying Jazz, did you really think I was going to sit there twirling my hair around my finger until you got back?" He sighed, he knew her well and the minute the words Bella and death came in the same sentence he knew she could be out the door.

"I'm coming to join you." He insisted.

"No, it's fine. We are going to stay with Bella for a few days and then I think it would be best if I show up at a Texas police station… in three days you can head out here and me and you can drive there together. You can shadow me then, but until then just sit tight." He growled, he didn't like being away from her now that he had gotten her back.

"Oh calm down, I've got Al with me, what could happen? And should a red flag come up I will call you in a heart beat I swear." He relented, what else could he do? Alice stopped the car in the drive way and made sure the house was secure before taking off into the forest. Brittany hung up with Jasper and made her way up to his room. Everything was still in shambles like she had left it, she noticed he had moved the mangled wreck of guitar to the table where he did his charcoal drawings. Jasper was a damn good artist, and after a hundred years of practice she knew why. The picture he left beside the guitar made her smile, it was of her face. He has scribbled the words I'm sorry in the bottom right hand corner.

"God I love him." She hadn't said the words since the night they made up, he had understood that she wasn't one for big declarations of emotion so he didn't push it on her. He was very understanding of how closed off she was, he let her come to him in her own time. Patients was not her strong suite, he balanced her.

"The man who feels too many emotions coupled with the woman who doesn't show emotion at all, what a pair." She crawled into the bed that still donned the black silk sheets and closed her eyes, drifting off into the last peaceful sleep she would have for some time.

Alice woke her when it was time to return and together they snuck into the Swan house, Alice leaving her in Bella's room and she went back to the front door. Brittany was sure it would take Bella a while before she came up to sleep, she would want to talk to Alice. She made her way into her own bedroom, looking around to see everything exactly how she had left it, but her pillow was gone. She clocked Bella's room but it wasn't there, which only left one person. She pushed Charlie's door open and sure enough her pillow sat on his bed, as if it belonged there. She went back and laid on Bella's bed, waiting for her sister and again she drifted off.

_The room was huge, it looked like something out of ancient history. She was wearing an elegant gown, it was a soft blue and clung to her every curve. A man was beside her suddenly, pulling her toward him._

_"I can give you everything." He was beautiful, vampire beautiful._

_"You can't make me happy." She said pushing away from him. He looked angry, his eyes flashing to something behind her. She turned to see Jasper standing there in his casual jeans and t-shirt. He looked out of place in the grand hall, and with the way she was dressed he looked out of place with her. She tried to move towards him but the man grabbed her arms and pulled her back against his chest, then he leaned down so his mouth was beside her ear._

_"You don't understand my dear, if you take another option I will simply remove them all until all you have left is me." She tensed, her eyes never leaving Jasper who was watching them carefully, he looked like he wanted to pounce._

_"You would kill him if I refused you?" She asked softly._

_"I will kill everyone you love until you agree to be mine forever." He said. She took in a deep breath and nodded._

_"Let me say goodbye." He released her and she moved towards Jasper quickly. He reached out to her and instantly she was in his arms holding on tightly. He kept saying no, she didn't have to. She knew he would fight for her, he would fight to the death, they all would._

_"Everyone could die, all he wants is me." He shook his head and kissed her softly, conjuring a growl from the man behind them. She kissed him passionately and then stepped back._

_"Goodbye Jasper… I love you."_

She awoke to Bella shaking her. Her sister slid down next to her on the bed and put her arms around her.

"Why didn't you call me?" Brittany sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to think about the haze she had been after the boys found her. She didn't like thinking of the nightmares that still plagued her, how many times had Jasper calmed her in her sleep… she was actually a bit scared of being away from him.

"It was just too much Bells, I wasn't me, I'm still not really." She said and Bella sighed, squeezing slightly.

"Did you see him?" Bella asked and she chuckled slightly.

"Which him?" Bella laughed as well and shrugged before replying with both. Brittany smoothed down her sisters hair and then recounted her situation with Jasper, also letting her know that no one had been able to get a hold of Edward and she had yet to see him.

"I can't believe he left the family… I can't believe Jasper let you come here alone." Brittany smiled brightly and shook her head before explaining that she had elft without telling him and had received an earful over the phone. Both girls fell asleep after a few hours of talking, Brittany wanting nothing more than to go tell Charlie she was ok. When they woke up it was early morning and Bella went to say goodbye to Charlie who was off to Harry Clearwater's funeral. After he left the elder Swan went to join her friends downstairs but was halted by the voice of Jacob Black. He was calling Alice a leech, was it possible he knew the secret.

"Brittany join us, Jacob knows about us vampires…he is a werewolf in fact." Brittany came down and stared shocked at an equally shocked Jacob Black. After arguing with Bella for a few moments he stormed into the kitchen. The phone rang but Bella and Alice were too busy talking to even think to answer. Brittany just stared at her sisters, her fighting spirit leaving her for a moment. Alice suddenly gasped, her eyes glazing over as she had a vision.

"Edward, he thinks your dead… he is going to the Volturi to ask them to kill him." Brittany's eyes shot up, Bella looked panicked. Jacob came back into the room saying something about the phone call, but Brittany was staring out the window trying to think of a way to stop Edward. They had never been that close, he spent most of his time with Bella, but he was still as much a brother to her as Emmett.

"I said he was at the funeral." Jacob said and Alice shook her head.

"It was Edward." Brittany felt her pocket buzz and looked at the name, Jasper. She answered quickly and found out the missing information. Rosalie had finally gotten a hold of Edward and told him of Bella's death, and Jasper had gone off to get a car with tinted windows for the trip to Texas so he had not been there to tell them she was alive.

"Rosalie told Edward, that's why he called. He is going to the Volturi to die… we have to stop him." Brittany said without hanging up. Alice agreed and Jacob started arguing with Bella not to go.

"I'll meet you Italy." Jasper said and she watched Alice shake her head, she knew then Jasper could not come.

"No! If he sees you or Emmett he will do something crazy. He can't hear Bella coming, and he wont feel threatened by me… its bad enough that Alice is going." He growled but she knew she had to stand firm.

"Damn it Jasper, do you want Edward to die? I didn't think so, just stay where you are! If Alice sees any trouble I'll call you and you can ride in on your damn white horse!" She hung sharply and pushed between Bella and Jacob.

"We are going Jacob! You may hate him and what he did to Bella, but I want the chance to slap him silly for it, I'm not letting some god damn Italian vampire hurt my brother!" With that she gestured for Bella to go grab her stuff. Her sister wasted no time and Brittany turned to Alice with all seriousness.

"Can we stop him?" She asked.

"I wont know until the Volturi make a decision." She answered. They had to move fast, that was the only thing they were sure of.

The plane ride was silent. Brittany risked using her passport but they didn't seem to think anything of it. Bella looked nervous on the flight, and even more concerned when she listened to Alice tell Cage, via phone, that everything was going to be fine. Both girls could see on her face it was a lie, they could all die in Italy. Bella stared down at her hands and Brittany listened as Alice and Cage neared the end of their phone call.

"Al, can I talk to Jazz?" She asked solemnly. Alice asked Cage to find him and handed her the phone, she waited patiently for his voice to come on. If she did by chance die she didn't want the last thing he remembered of her to be her yelling.

"Hi baby." He sounded softer than earlier, as though he knew why she had asked to speak with him.

"Hi. Look, you know I hate mushy stuff so this is gonna be quick. I love you stupid, even when I say dumb shit like I did earlier." He laughed on the other end.

"Only you can say I love and call me stupid in the same sentence and think it's mushy." She grinned, knowing that even if she was weird like that he got her.

"Remember the slightest hint of danger and you call me, if Alice even thinks you could get hurt you get out of there. I love you too." She handed the phone back to Alice who reassured him that all would be fine. They made their connection flight in New York and Alice announced that the Volturi had decided not to kill him, now he would try and find a way to provoke them.

They landed in Italy and Alice stole a car, a yellow porche as it was. Bella looked like she would be sick as they raced toward the city, Alice was trying to concentrate on her visions. Edward had finally made his choice on how to expose himself, so they had to move fast.

"Bella you have to run for the clock tower, cut through the festival." Bella dove out of the car, Brittany right behind her. The young girl didn't wait for her protection for once, the man she loved was in danger and she was going to save him. Brittany got a bit caught up in the crowd and lost Bella for a moment, but soon she broke out of the little pack and saw her sister running into an alley next to the clock tower, Edward was about to step out into the sunlight shirtless.

"Way to go Bells." She muttered as she ran towards them, Bella was trying unsuccessfully to push him backwards. She heard a bit of conversation, Bella telling him he wasn't dead. Her body slammed into both of them and that sent him back into the shadows.

"Damn Eddie, you are liable to kill us all with your addiction to sunbathing." She said to his surprised face. He suddenly pushed Bella behind him and grabbed Brittany's arm, tugging her into place next to her sister.

"Aro would like to see you." She hadn't even noticed the vampires who had walked up to them. Brittany tensed as her eyes flashed to Bella, this was one of those situations she was sure Jasper had meant when he said any signs of danger.

"Sure, girls why don't you go enjoy the festival." Edward said and Brittany moved to pull her sister out into the sunlight.

"No, the girls come too." He said, his eyes raked over both females making the elder want to punch him. The next thing she knew a child was gliding towards them, well at least she thought it was a child. The girls was petite in every sense of the word, looking more fragile than any vampire she had ever seen. She calculated in her head that it would only take about five minutes to tear her apart without the boys help. Alice was beside them in an instant.

"It's ok Edward." She reassured him. Brittany wasn't convinced as she followed them through the alley to manhole, which was lifted with ease. As if to put on a show of good faith Alice jumped in first, and then Edward lowered Bella in with the promise of Alice catching her. Brittany on the other hand didn't like the idea of being trapped inside on enemy turf, but the pleading look form Edward made her step forward.

"Don't worry Al, I can land on my feet." She called to the vampire below as she began to lower her body into the hole. She prayed silently that she wouldn't have to have Jasper come riding in on that white horse he was so fond of, and with that prayer sailing to the heavens she plunged herself into darkness.


	8. I Use Vampire Shampoo

**Alright this chapter took forever and im sorry. Interesting developments though, and im curious if any of you can figure out what is happening to Brittany. Ok disclaimer, I don't own Twilight, just Brittany and Cage. Only one chapter left and then it is on to book three!**

Bella was locked around Edward as the made their way to a lobby area, she was admiring the room, feeling safer somehow now that she was out of the sewer like room they had been in moments before. Her sister felt worse, the nicer it got the closer they were to the bad guys.

"They send you out for one and you come back with four." Brittany looked over to see the child like girl who she had heard be called Jane, speaking to a boy who could have easily been her brother. They exchanged words but Brittany stayed silent as did Bella, the first was simply observing the second was in a state of shock and fear.

"Aro will be please." Alec said with a smile and Jane motioned to the door.

"Let's not keep him waiting." With that they continued, Edward holding Bella tightly and Alice flanking her other side, Brittany walked close behind the three, her muscles tense as ever. When they entered the chamber there were a handful of people standing around chatting, all seemed to look when the group entered.

"Jane, dear one, you have returned." As the man started towards them Brittany noticed he was dressed more regal than the others, wearing robes and not casual clothing. He made her uncomfortable automatically.

"Yes, Master." Jane said like a good little lap dog.

"And I've brought him back alive as you asked." She gestured to Edward and the man turned to them, his smile growing as he looked over all their faces.

"And Alice, Bella, and Brittany as well." She didn't take her name coming off his lips well and she growled softly, causing him to laugh. He sent a guard to get his brothers and then began a talk with Edward about being glad about not granting his request. Brittany slid into place next to Bella, Alice moving easily over as if she had expected it.

"I am sorry, we have not been properly introduced have we? I tend to get a head of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in ways he is not." Aro seemed jealous as he spoke, as though the thought of someone having a better ability annoyed and intrigued him.

"Aro needs physical contact to hear what is in your mind, but he hears much more than I do. Where I can only hear what is in your mind at that moment he can hear everything that has ever been in you mind." Edward explained to Alice but Brittany placed that tid bit in a mental folder marked important. Everyone suddenly looked back to the door behind them, Bella and Brittany turning slower than the others. Brittany felt her heart beat a bit slower as she recognized one of the men from her dream, the man who had said he would kill her Jasper.

"Marcus! Caius! Look Bella is alive after all! And Alice and Brittany are with her!" Aro seemed excited, but the two vampires looked as though they couldn't care less. Her eyes stayed on him, the one with almost pure white hair, and as he locked eye with her she watched his posture straighten slightly.

"No." Edward muttered, causing him to break contact with her and look back at him for a moment before heading of to a throne like chair and sitting down. The other one moved to Aro and touched his hand quickly and then moved away.

"Thank you Marcus." Aro said and Brittany glanced at Edward, that meant Caius was the one from her dream.

"Marcus sees relationships, he is surprised by the intensity of all of ours." Edward explained to an aggravated Alice. Aro seem delighted again at Edward's ability. Brittany reached out and wrapped her hand protectively around Bella's wrist, her sister looking up at her with fear.

"How can you stand so close to her?" Aro asked.

"It's not without effort." He answered calmly. Aro let his eyes meet with the angry green ones of her sister.

"And how does her twin manage to smell as inhuman as possible while she smell amazing?" Brittany couldn't help it, she had to speak.

"I use vampire shampoo." She quipped, causing Aro to laugh and much to her dismay Caius smiled. She wanted nothing more then to announce loudly that she had a boyfriend. _Probably not a good idea huh Eddie? _She looked over at him but he didn't look at her, it was almost as though he hadn't heard her at all. They began speaking of Carlisle and Edward's strength compared to that of his father. Brittany watched Edward's face and then looked to Alice to see if she was at ease, and sadly she was not.

"There is something I'm curious about, may I?" He asked extending his hand to the group, Edward seemed annoyed.

"Ask _her_." He stated and Brittany understood automatically, he wanted to see if he could read Bella's mind.

"Of course, how rude of me! Bella, I am fascinated that you are an exception to Edward's talent, and if you would permit me I would like to see if you are an exception for me as well." Bella looked at Edward hesitantly but soon she took a step forward and raised her hand to him. After a few moments he looked doubtful and then pulled away.

"Interesting." He mumbled as he moved back slightly before turning to Brittany.

"Brittany, may I?" He asked and she kept her eyes cold and hard.

"I'm old fashion, if you want to know something ask me." He grinned, liking her fire. He seemed a bit perplexed as his eyes filtered between the four of them, his wheels turning and that bothered Brittany.

"I wonder if she immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?" Aro said and looked over to the child like girl again. Edward shouted no and as he moved forward Alice grabbed his arm to restrain him and Brittany pulled her sister close to her.

"I wonder if she is immune to you." Edward growled and in an instant Edward was in front of the girls and Brittany had shoved Bella behind her, knowing that something bad was about to happen. Edward moved forward and then in an instant he was on the ground, no one had touched him so both human's were confused. He withered in agony, and both girls realized at the same time that it was Jane who was doing it. Bella screamed for them to stop but Brittany turned her glare on Aro. He was watching her, almost waiting. Her mind suddenly put it together, in Edwards mind he must have seen her throw Jasper, he wanted to see if she could do it again.

"I told you to ask." She growled.

"Brittany, make Jane stop please." Jane grinned as Brittany started towards her. The two had a small stared down.

"I don't want to hurt you, just stop." Her grin got bigger and Brittany shook her head, she wouldn't let Edward suffer. She pulled back her arm and threw all her weight into punching the small girl in the face. Gasps were heard about the room as Jane went flying backwards and Edward was suddenly free from her pain. She knelt down beside Edward to make sure he was ok. Jane hopped to her feet with a glare and Aro gestured to Bella.

"No!" Brittany stood but Bella was already flinching, waiting for unimaginable pain. Jane frowned, her anger rising. Without being told she turned to meet eyes with Brittany and glared. They stood like that for a long moment and then Jane let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jane, am I correct in assuming you can not hurt her?" Aro asked astounded. Jane nodded and Brittany looked surprised. Jane couldn't hurt her? Why not? Edward stood and pulled Brittany back to Alice and Bella. The psychic grabbed Brittany's hand as the confused girl stared straight ahead.

"Now, what to do with you?" The foursome tensed, Bella began shaking. This was the moment of truth. Aro carefully asked Edward and Alice if they would care to join them, stating that their gifts would be a great addition to the family. They both refused politely and then he turned his sights on the humans.

"Bella, Brittany what about you two?" Aro asked and Edward hissed loudly. Everyone looked around appalled at the idea. Caius was the one to break the silence.

"What?" He demanded, annoyed at his old friend for the suggestion but his eyes lingered on Brittany for a moment before returning to Aro. He grinned back at him before returning to the girls.

"Come Caius, can't you see their potential? Imagine how amazing their gifts will be once they are one of us." Bella seemed surprised that he would offer it but she shook her head swiftly.

"No thank you." She stated and Brittany gestured to Bella.

"Ditto." Caius was standing in an instant, moving towards them stealthily.

"The law claims them. These humans know to much, and this one can harm us." He pointed at Brittany and she glared. Edward began arguing with Caius about the humans they had working for them and after the two men went a few rounds Aro stepped in.

"You wont destroy them and you do not intend to give them immortality, therefore their lives are forfeit." Before Edward could respond Brittany stepped up.

"Why do you assume he is in control of if we are given immortality? You know very well the size of our coven, any one of them could turn us." Caius seemed amused that she would fight him.

"But you belong to him." She growled.

"Does it look like I belong to him?" She noticed his smile grow and realized her dream was already starting to come true, and she if she were to dampen his hope she would have to say something she knew she would always hate herself for saying.

"I belong to Jasper, and he has already agreed to turn me." It was a bold faced lie, they had never even talked about it. Caius' face fell when she said she belonged to another, and she glanced back as Alice stepped towards Aro with her hand extended. He took it eagerly and watched whatever scene was unfolding in Alice's brain. After a few moments he pulled back with a grin.

"Amazing, to see that which has yet to happen!" Alice gave him a smile.

"But it will happen." She insisted and he nodded, smiling back at the girls.

"Of course, it is quit determined, especially for you." He kept his eyes on Brittany.

"I must say you were born to be a vampire my dear." She gave him a half smile and they watched as Brittany began stepping backwards towards the door. After a promise by Caius that they would visit the four of them were making their way back to the lobby to wait until sundown. Bella had another naïve moment as they passed a group of what looked like tourists walking towards the chamber they had left. When the screaming started Bella began to cry, Brittany stayed stone cold, she had been through worse. Those people got an easy way out as far as she was concerned. Edward and Bella sat down but Brittany pulled Alice away.

"You see us being turned?" She asked and Alice nodded slowly.

"Al… be honest… am I controllable?" The little pixie glanced at her brother before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait until we are safe, then I'll answer all your questions." That did not make Brittany feel any better but she let it go and went to sit. The time was ticking by way to slow for her, she needed her calm. She felt a slight anger rise for her thought, she needed him now? When the hell did that happen? Bella was basking in Edward's presence because she still believed he had left because he did not want her.

"And with any luck we will be alive tomorrow." Bella finished saying, and Alice got a far off look before smiling.

"The out look is good. I'll see Cage in less than twenty four hours." Brittany sighed, her walking Prozac pill would be back in arms length soon. She managed to get Alice to thumb wrestler her as a way to keep her mind off all the questions she had. When they were finally told to leave the four were more than happy to oblige.

The plan ride was hell, Alice had called the family while she had gone to steal a car therefore Brittany had not gotten a chance to talk to Jasper. Bella and Edward sat behind her and Alice and it did not take a brain surgeon to figure out Bella was not willing to sleep. To pass the time the eldest twin did though, and as she had predicted she woke up with Alice's hand clamped over her mouth to silence her screams.

"Sorry." She mumbled sitting up.

"Jasper usually calms me down when I start to have the nightmares, it will be good to have him around again." Alice gave her a knowing smile and ordered her some caffeine from the flight attendant. Once they touched down at the Sea-Tac airport Brittany flipped her hood up. They made their way off the plane and she turned to Alice.

"You think Jazz and Cage will be right up front?" She smiled and nodded. They entered the hectic room and both grinned as they saw two very worried men standing there for them. Jasper moved towards her quickly, not even glancing at the others, his hand came up to pull off her sunglasses so he could see her face clearly.

"Never do that again please." He said and she gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

"I'm so tiered; I didn't realize how much you actually help me sleep." She mumbled against his chest. He moved her gently towards the others and only smiled when she pulled Rosalie to her and rested against her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Rosie." The blonde only smirked but she could tell she was still feeling guilty about what happened. Esme was hugging Bella tightly, even though Edward was still holding on as well.

"Brittany, you are the most stubborn child." Esme said sternly as she pulled the sleepy girl into her arms.

"The next time you run off like that you are in serious trouble, I mean after what just happened to you!" Brittany smiled sheepishly at her and pulled back, giving her the puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry mom." Both she and Esme froze, the word had slipped out without her even thinking. It took a moment for Esme to recover and when she did she was grinning.

"You can call me that anytime sweetie, in fact I would love to hear it more often." They began making their way out towards the cars, Brittany realizing for the first time that she had no clue what she should do then.

"Wait, what about me… I mean I planned to go to Texas and show up there but now with Bella having taken off I think it would seem a little weird her coming back and me showing up." Carlisle put an arm around her shoulder.

"We already decided you will stay at our house for another week or so until everything settles down." She nodded, adjusting her hood so she was completely covered. Three cars awaited them outside. Rosalie's convertible, which would take Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie back to Bella's home. Carlisle's Mercedes was now packed with Esme, Alice, Cage, and Carlisle. A dark blue Camero with tinted windows was the one that surprised her, it was new.

"I got it for our trip… and after I was thinking you could have it." She raised an eyebrow as she climbed in. She had let him buy her a dagger once but that was far smaller than a car.

"So I'm just suppose to act like I found a brand new car?" He grinned at her as they headed off towards home, he was not going to drop this idea. He hated that she had to walk everywhere when her sister couldn't take her.

"You are with me, and that makes you part of the family." He insisted and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was not accepting a car no matter what he said.

"I know, but Charlie wont understand." He sighed and tried to think of a good response to that. He wanted to give her everything, but she didn't feel right accepting things from a family that she wasn't technically a part of. He felt his eyes glaze over as the answer appeared in his mind, he wasn't sure she would go for that either.

"What are you plotting?" She asked, knowing that look. Jasper shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I was simply thinking of something I know you wont like, don't worry." She was curious but didn't push it. They continued to drive in silence and she fell asleep again, this time everything stayed calm.

Jasper didn't wake her when they arrived home, he simply scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside and up the stairs to his room before searching the house for his family. Alice was grinning when he entered the room.

"It's so wonderful!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck, Cage growled softly. Alice was by his side shaking a finger at him instantly.

"You can just cage that jealousy mister! Jasper tell them!" Jasper took in a deep breath and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"I want to ask Brittany to marry me." He said and Esme grinned, Carlisle clapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He was glad for their support but that wasn't why he had told them.

"I'm glad you all approve but you do remember who Brittany is right? I had to make a fool of myself in front of the school to get her to consider being my girlfriend, this is going to be impossible!" He sat down and slammed his face against the table, wincing when he heard the wood crack. Esme smacked him hard on the arm and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"You just have to get creative, she likes that." Alice said and soon the five of them were thinking long and hard, Emmett and Rosalie entered the room to find them all staring at the walls.

"What the hell?" Rosalie said shocked and Emmett laughed as Jasper turned towards them.

"We are trying to think of a creative way for me to propose to Brittany so she will say yes." Jasper explained and the two joined in on the staring at the walls. They were so deep in thought they didn't notice the human scurrying towards the kitchen and freeze at the sight.

"Oh god what happened now?" They all turned to her at the same time which was a freaky sight. Esme was moving towards her in an instant.

"They were trying to help me figure out how to get you to keep the car." Jasper said quickly as Esme led her towards the kitchen, assuming correctly that she was hungry.

"I'll make you food dear, you must starving." She nodded but cast a suspicious glance back at them.

When Edward and Bella showed up he looked unhappy. Bella asked everyone to convene in the dinning room and soon they were all sitting around the big table. Bella had pulled her sister down into the seat on her right while Edward took the one of her left. Alice sat to Brittany's right and Cage had taken then seat at the end of the table on Alice's right. Directly across from Brittany was Jasper, to his left was Esme and to his right was Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle sat at the head of the table.

"I assume that Alice has told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella asked and Alice nodded her head to let her know she had.

"Alice promised the Volturi we would be changed and they are going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing." She paused looking over at her sister who nodded. She was almost sure Brittany would be on her side but she needed the reassurance.

"So now this involves all of you, and I'm not going to force myself on you. You all know what I want, and I'm sure you know what Edward thinks. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote." Before she could continue Edward brought up a point about Demetri and his ability to track. He couldn't find Bella because of her rare gift to block them.

"But he can find Brittany and I'm not leaving my sister." Bella said confidently.

"But that's the real interesting thing… I can no longer hear Brittany's thoughts, and Jane couldn't hurt her. I think you two have the same abilities because you are twins." Edward said and Brittany looked at him surprised. Bella suddenly pulled back her fist and punched Edward in the arm.

"Ow!" She screamed cradling her hand. He turned to her quickly and held his cold skin over he knuckles.

"So that means it's not a twin thing, it's a me thing…" Brittany looked down at the table as her mind raced over this new information. She could do what Bella did, and she could hurt them, oh and she could dream about people she had never seen and then meet them.

"Alright then, Edward has given you something to think about. Lets vote." The outburst came from the one place she was not expecting. Brittany stood up quickly, sending her chair flying backwards.

"No, no one is voting for me!" Jasper felt her rage building and sent her as much calm as he could, but when she turned her glare on him he stopped.

"If I want to be a vampire then I'll be one, no matter what any of you say. It's my choice if I want to give up this life for a new one. I'm the one who has to go through the pain, I'm the one who has to adjust to the new life style! If you guys didn't want us as a part of your family you should have left the second Alice saw me and Edward got a hard on for Bella smell!" Edward slammed his fist against the table and stood as well.

"Stop it! Bella is only trying to be fair by giving them their say." She glared at him and turned her body to face him.

"Because she thinks the only way she can get what she wants is to go around you! You are trying to control her when it shouldn't matter what you want just what she wants! She is the one who has to go through it!" She growled.

"I'm trying to do what is best for her!" She couldn't help the sarcastic smile that crossed her face.

"Like leaving her? She got attacked by Laurent! If the wolves hadn't been there she would have been killed because your selfish pompous ass thinks it's your place to decide what is best for her!"

"So you blame me and Jasper for what has happened?" She knew what he was doing, he was trying to make her feel bad.

"No, because I would have gone to Texas even if he had stayed, and I wouldn't have let him come! Bella never would have been in that meadow alone! Take that you manipulative jerk, don't you dare try and make me feel bad for your mistakes!" She had always had a way of pissing people off, and with vampires violence was just part of their nature, but that fact didn't stop anyone's shocked when Edward swung. His fist connected with an open hand that immediately began crushing his fist. Brittany hadn't seen Jasper move, but he was standing in front of her hold Edward's fist.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted, disappointed his son would try and hurt a human, even one as strong and gifted as Brittany. Jasper growled, his eyes had turned black instantly. Edward blinked a few times and then let his face fall as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh god, Brittany I'm so sorry." He said and then winced slightly. Brittany could see Jasper was still crushing his hand. She put her hand on his wrist and started to pry his fingers off.

"Jasper let him go." He released but his eyes stayed cold and dark.

"You ever hurt her and I will rip you head off." Brittany couldn't help the small smile at his words, protective Jasper was actually a turn on. He looked over at her when he felt her lust and raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't I block that gift?" She grumbled as she turned back to the table.

"What do you want Brit?" Rosalie asked looking up at her friend. Brittany looked at all of them except Jasper. His arm suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"What are you scared of?" He asked, surprised to feel that emotion coming off her. She pushed him away roughly and stalked out of the room, they heard the back door slam shut and Jasper sighed.

"After I had my vision she asked me if she was controllable." Alice said softly.

"I think she is afraid she will hurt us, that she will be too strong for us to stop her." Jasper sighed as he looked out the window to see her sitting against a tree at the wood line. It was a legit fear, she was so strong as a human that she would probably be ten times stronger than a normal newborn.

"I'll get her, then we can finish here." Jasper said throwing Edward another glare before heading outside. Her hood was flipped up in her classic leave me alone look. He knelt down in front of her and reached out to pull her hood back, her hand shot and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'll hurt you, I'll hurt everyone." She stated, having figured Alice would tell him.

"No you wont. Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, and myself will be there making sure you are restrained should you be too frenzied to listen to us." She still wasn't sure.

"Look I'll have Emmett sit on you, the guy weighs seven or eight billion tons." She couldn't help but smile. She let his wrist go and allowed him to push back her hood, his fingers trailing across her face.

"That is… do you want to be a vampire? If you want to stay human that is fine, we can have a normal relationship for the rest of your life." She laughed at the thought. She would eventually look like his mother, and then grand mother.

"And after I'm gone what would you do? Run to the Volturi and ask for death? Wander the world alone being all gloomy and grumpy?" He gave a small smile and shook his head, knowing she wouldn't want that.

"No I'll stay with the family, taking on the role Edward had before he met Bella." She glared at him and he looked slightly taken back.

"You told Bella you would leave the coven if I died." He opened his mouth but then shut it abruptly, he had forgotten that he had let that slip back in Arizona.

"Jasper you be honest, what are you going to do?" He sighed and stood to his feet, turning his back on her. He didn't like thinking of her not being there. She was harsh, and angry, and sometimes she made him want to rip out all his hair but he also knew the other side of her. He had seen her laugh hysterically, he had seen her have arm wrestling matches with Emmett, dance around the kitchen with Esme while the two baked cookies, and how her face could light up when they made love. He had seen her act like a real girl, even though she hated to admit it. He knew he would be lost without her.

"I'd wander, I couldn't face being around the others without you." She sighed and stood to her feet, making her way towards him.

"You are such a big sensitive puppy." She said with a smile and turned him to face her.

"But you wandering the earth does not sit well with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house. The others were still sitting there, only Bella looked impatient.

"Ok, you guys can have your vote but I already know my choice." Brittany said and then sat back down next to Bella, Jasper returned to his seat across from her. Bella let out a big sigh and then began.

"Edward?" She asked and he gave her a hard stare.

"No Bella, and Brittany…maybe." Bella glared and he knew she wanted yes or no.

"Yes, but only because the Volturi are extremely unhappy with her ability." He said and Bella bit her lip and turned towards Alice. The pixie smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She answered and Cage agreed with her. Esme was next in the circle.

"Of course, you both are my daughters already." All eyes were on Jasper who was staring at his love, and with a small smile he glanced at Rosalie.

"Go ahead Rose." He told her and no one questioned his non answer. Rosalie went into a big explanation on why her answer was no for the two of them. Rose wished she had been given a choice, she didn't want the life she had.

"Hell yes! We can find some other way to get Demetri." Emmett said with a grin. Then it was Carlisle's turn, and Edward seemed to get angry and both girls could tell what his answer would be.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you both have chosen not to live without them, you know my answer." He said and Bella turned her eyes back across the table.

"Jasper?" She asked and he smiled softly at her.

"For you Bella my vote is yes… and for Brittany… I am behind whatever you decided." Brittany smiled and looked down at her hands before looking up at everyone. Edward was still upset and huffed out of the room, not waiting for Brittany's response.

"I'm scared that if I get turned you guys won't be strong enough to stop me from doing something awful, to a human or to you guys." Carlisle shook his head a gestured to the table.

"There are eight of us, even with you new born strength we could stop you. And if your worried because of you ability, I still believe we can restrain you if necessary." She gave him a small nod and looked over to Emmett for some kind of reassurance.

"Yeah, I'll sit on you if I have to." Jasper laughed loudly and her eyes fell on him, and her smile lost a bit of its shine.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing that I would die and you would leave the family to have a centuries long bout of depression, so as long as you promise that you will all be there when I am changed then I am officially saying yes." Jasper shook his head and growled.

"No, don't chose to become like this just because of me." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"It was always going to be because of you Jasper. Either the desire to be with you forever or my fear of what will happen if I die. You said you would be behind me no matter what, don't take that back now or you and I are going to end up in a fight." He glared but said nothing. Bella gave a small smile and ignored the crash from the room Edward had disappeared.

"Ok, so Alice, so where do you want to do this?" Bella asked. Alice had promised Bella on the way to Italy that she would turn her if Edward refused. Alice looked terrified and Edward barreled back into the room.

"No, no, no!" He shouted getting inches from her face, Brittany quickly pulled her sister back and stepped between them.

"Don't you come at her like that!" She shouted.

"I would never hurt Bella." He said strongly.

"Well you took a swing at me so my trust of you is shifty right now." He growled and suddenly Brittany was pushed behind Jasper.

"Back up." He demanded and Edward took a step back. Now they were on even ground, Edward was still antsy about letting Jasper near Bella after what happened, and Jasper didn't trust Edward around Brittany.

"Bella I don't think I'm ready for that, I have no idea how not to kill you two." Brittany shook her head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Al, I want Carlisle to change me… apparently I taste amazing." Bella raised and eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I can do it, you don't have to worry about me losing control." Carlisle agreed and Edward began to argue, saying they could wait and of course bringing up Charlie. Bella got quite at this, this was the hardest part. Her parents, and Jacob, they were important and she would have to say goodbye.

"I suggest we wait until the girls have finished high school and moved out of Charlie's house." Everyone was silent and Carlisle turned his gaze to both girls and their boyfriends who were still toe to toe.

"It is a reasonable request." He said and Bella nodded.

"After graduation." Carlisle promised and the Edward made to move around Jasper who growled.

"I need to get Bella home." He said angrily.

"It's ok Jazz, let him by." Brittany said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Bella hugged her sister before letting Edward lead her outside. The two made it to Edward's car where he planned to drive Bella home instead of running, when Brittany called him to a stop and ran down to them.

"Edward… When Caius saw me you said no, was he thinking what I think he was thinking?" Edward looked away and then sighed.

"When he wants something he is not use to hearing no. You were smart to make your comment about belonging to Jasper, but that will only hold him at bay for so long. Eventually he will come and try to convince you to leave him, and get rid of him if need be." She growled and stepped back.

"Stupid men! Vampire or no you all think a woman is something to be owned!" She started stomping away angrily. She entered the house to see Cage and Emmett having a loud argument on which kind of bear was more of a challenge. They hadn't heard her outburst outside, Jasper was watching his brothers with a grin, he had no idea he could be in danger. There was only one way to protect him, she had to become a vampire, and that meant she had to get everything ready for her new life. She silently made her way up the stairs and into Jasper's room, locking the door softly. His dresser stood before her and she began going through the drawers, moving clothing, searching for the one item she needed right then. Finally in the back of his top drawer she found it, a long wooden box. Inside were all his prized possessions, and as she moved them around she found the one she had been looking for a slipped it in her pocket. She put the box back and settled all his cloths back in order and shut the drawer when Jasper knocked.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked and she smiled softly shaking her head.

"Habit." She answered and let him in.


	9. pizza face

**Hey guys, last chapter! Its got a little fluff but I enjoy the ending hehe. I don't own Twilight only Brittany and Cage. I will have the first chapter of Total Eclipse up by thanksgiving day so kjeep checking guys!**

Cage. She needed Cage, because he wouldn't question her as much as the others. She cornered him in the living room, sitting a little too close to him.

"Cage, being as we are both new to the family I think we should trust each other more than the others." He gave her a slight smile and nodded, either being too naïve to catch her intentions or going along for the fun of it.

"I need your help, in my room is all the money I have left from my fighting and I need you to get it for me… but you can't tell anyone." She watched him bite his lip and glance towards the window. Alice had gone hunting with Rosalie, and that was who is mind was on.

"Cage… Alice will get a vision of my plan soon, she doesn't need to know I asked you to get my money. Look, I want to get Jasper a present but I need it to be a surprise." He nodded in understand, and she told herself it wasn't a complete lie so she was still a good person. She gave him the exact location of the money and sent him off.

"Where is Cage going?" Emmett asked entering the living room.

"I don't know, wanna play Halo?" She asked holding up the video game controller. Emmett bounced over and grabbed it, she smiled to herself at how easy he was.

She waited a day before approaching Alice, and asked her to take her shopping somewhere she would not be noticed. The shorter girl agreed but was confused at why she was the one being asked when usually she was the demander. They drove for a few hours but eventually they stopped in a small town with a bigger mall. Brittany kept her hood up as Alice bought her tons of clothes.

"Hey Al, I'm gonna go grab some food in the food court… I'll be right back." Alice nodded as she kept picking out clothes. Brittany sprinted across the mall, passing the food court and heading straight into a jewelry shop.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I need a ring for a man… and I want it engraved." The woman smiled and brought her over to a case of men's rings. She asked what kind of ring she was looking for and Brittany took in a deep breath.

"An engagement ring." The woman looked a little shocked.

"I mean, I guess just the wedding ring, I don't know what a girl does when she asks a guy to marry her but I figured I better get him a ring." The woman pulled out a few choice and Brittany picked out a beautiful silver one and told the woman the words she wanted engraved, and then she was asked the size.

"This is his." She pulled out of her pocket an old wedding ring and handed it to the woman. The girl fiddled with something behind the counter and then handed the older ring back to her.

"It will be ready in thirty minutes." She said and Brittany walked out of the shop and started towards the food court. She got three feet before she saw Alice, not a single shopping bag in hand and her arms folded in front of her chest.

"You didn't think I wouldn't see did you?" She asked.

"I knew you would, I was hoping you would keep it to yourself." She nodded and linked arms with her as she pulled her towards another store.

"Good choice, and smart thinking with stealing his old wedding ring. But you could have just asked me." Brittany gave her a small smile and shrugged, she hadn't really thought to talk to Alice about Jasper, it was still weird.

"Don't you want to know what he will say?" She asked and Brittany shook her head.

"Takes all the fun out of life, always knowing." Alice grinned but didn't make a comment, and that alone made Brittany feel confident.

Jasper looked around the room and felt extremely proud of himself, his plan would work he was sure of it. He heard the girls return and ran downstairs.

"Alice, the other's are waiting in the forest for you." He told her and she headed out the door. Brittany took in a deep breath as she looked at him, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, how could he possibly want someone as impossible as her.

"I drew you a bath, and then I set up a kind of game… so go, and take as long as you want." She gave him a small kiss and headed for the bathroom up stairs. The bathtub was huge, and now it was filled with bubbles and hot water. She stripped and stepped in, relaxing immediately. He eyes stayed on her shoulder bag, inside was the ring she had bought for him. He was making tonight the perfect night. After she soaked for fifteen minutes she got out and grabbed a towel, noticing a box with a bow on it to the left. She opened the box to find a sexy red silk cami and little red silk shorts.

"Oh Jasper, you are expecting to get lucky." She laughed as she slipped them on and then picked up a note at the bottom of the box. _You are the sweetest thing in my life, I knew that the first time I kissed you. Go there. _She stared at the note for a second before she realized he meant to go to the place he had first kissed her, the kitchen. She grabbed her bag off the floor and dropped it in his room, grabbing the ring and holding it tightly in her hand before padding silently to the kitchen.

"Oh he is getting lucky!" She hissed as she saw a plate with a beautiful slice of cheesecake sitting on the counter. She looked around but he was nowhere. She began eating the cake quicker than normal, she was getting anxious to reach him. She finished and looked down to see her next clue on the plate. _Your passion and fire drives me each day, go to the gift of fighting. _She scrunched up her face in confusion as she tried to understand his riddle. Gift of fighting? He had given her the dagger but she didn't know what he had done with it. He had never given her anything else accept the sword on her birthday…wait, birthday. Emmett had made that place in the garage for her. She took off towards the garage, knowing he must get a kick out of watching her run around. When she entered she saw something tapped the punching bag, and as she got closer she saw it was a photo. The group had posed together right after prom, right after she gave in and let the empath into her heart. On the back of the photo he had written a message. _You are the melody of my soul, even when I have no instrument to play, where do you think I want you to go? _She grinned as she remembered she had smashed his guitar, but he had deserved it. She looked down at the ring in her hand and smiled, this was going to work. She raced up the stairs and into the bedroom to find him standing in middle of the room with a lily in his hand.

"My favorite flower, you really went all out." She grinned as she walked towards him. He gave her the flower and then tried to take her other hand but she pulled it back.

"I have something for you… and I know now is the perfect time to give it to you." He smiled softly and shook his head.

"I kind of have one more surprise." He told her and she grinned.

"Same time then." She announced and waited for him to fish through his pocket for something. They met eyes and both stuck out their hands, Brittany opened her fist and Jasper opened a box.

"Will you marry me?" They said in unison and then both stared dumbfounded at the ring the other was offering up. Jasper snatched it in seconds and Brittany pulled the tiny box closer to her face. It was a simple band with little flecks of diamonds on the top instead of a huge rock. He turned to ring over in his hand and when noticed the engraving on the inside, _My Hero, _he was shocked.

"You are you know." He looked into her eyes to see nothing but love shinning back at him.

"We are getting married." He stated it, knowing someone had to but also knowing neither of them had to say yes. She reached out and grabbed the ring from his hand before slipping it on his left ring finger, he did the same to hers.

"Brittany Hale." She spoke her new name as she looked at her hand, Jasper wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Brittany Whitlock, sounds better than Hale. I guess that's fate huh?" He chuckled slightly and nodded. In two days time they would drive back to Texas so she could be "found" and then she would return to Forks to finish school.

"I want to be married in May, before school ends. Once graduation hit I want to be turned automatically." Jasper looked down at her curiously, he could feel her anxiety. Something was going on, he didn't know what, but she was never in such a hurry before.

"Why so quickly?" He asked.

"I want to beat Bella." She said and he grinned. It sounded like her, but he felt a small pain of guilt beneath her happiness. He knew then he was still missing something.

The Texas sun beat down on her as she entered the building. She looked around as she walked through the door, deputies running around not noticing her. She stood there for a moment, reveling in the chaos.

"Can I help you?" A man was standing behind a counter looking at her, she kept her hood and approached.

"I was kidnapped…and I escaped." He seemed surprised and then quickly brought her back to another room. They starting questioning her, asking her name and what had happened. Once they searched her name through missing persons they found that she had been taken from diner in San Antonio. She told them she had been kept in some sort of basement and her attackers had cut and tortured her. After a while they stopped coming down, feeding her seldom. They put her in a car and were driving her somewhere when she managed to jump out and run away. They asked her if she had seen her attackers and she described Drew and Max knowing full well that they wouldn't find them. After all the questions they called her family and told them they would be sending her home with an officer as an escort. She was silent the whole trip, as strange as it was she was actually nervous about seeing Charlie. Losing her had affected him worse than she thought it would.

"Take a right, this is my street." She was surprised to see all the cars outside her house. Charlie and Renee were standing next to Bella, all of them looked anxious. The car stopped and she stepped outside slowly.

"My baby!" Renee cried and in seconds she had her in her arms and was holding her tightly. Brittany hugged her back, hoping to sooth her a bit, she felt guilty now for staying in Alaska for as long as she had.

"I'm ok mom." She said and Renee let her go to Bella who also hugged her tightly, even though she had known she was ok. The last person standing there was Charlie, and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Good to have you back kid." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to act like Renee but she knew he was being tough for her benefit, she hated all the mush, but she was going to make an exception.

"It's ok daddy." She said and hugged him, he began to bawl like a little kid as they embraced. She had not referred to him as that since she was a child. As planned Bella tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the street.

"The Cullen's are back, Jasper has been crazy with worry." Brittany looked back to see the shiny silver Volvo sitting across the street.

"I can kill him if you want." Charlie said and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, I kinda missed him." He sighed realizing both his daughters were going to end up back with those boys he hated. She started towards the car and smiled when Jasper got out of the passenger side and headed towards her, his face looked like he was about to cry.

"I missed you." He said and pulled her into his arms, they had only been apart for the time it had taken her to be sent home but it still felt like forever. When had he turned her into a mushy girl?

"It wasn't so bad." She said with a chuckle and pushed some hair behind her ear. She didn't notice the escort take off, nor did she notice her mother stepping up beside her.

"It is nice to finally meet you Jasper." Renee said and Brittany stepped back so they could shake hands. Renee asked them if they were together and Jasper nodded, adding a small comment of "if she'll have me" as if she would say no. Then Renee demanded that they all have dinner together the next night so she could talk to the two boys who had won her daughter's over.

Dinner was slightly awkward, the restaurant was very nice but all of the teenagers looked uncomfortable.

"Come on you guys, I wont bite." Renee said and her girls laughed, the boys simply shared a knowing look. She began asking the boys questions, where they planned to go to college, and what they wanted to major in.

"I took this year off, but I am thinking I would like to study psychology." Jasper said and Renee looked impressed as she turned her sights to Edward.

"I'm going to be studying medicine like my father." He answered quickly. She then turned the question to her daughter who both got a deer in the head lights look. Bella recovered quicker and answered swiftly.

"I was thinking I would major in English literature." Her mother grinned, as though she had expected that answer.

"History." The word flew from Brittany's mouth so quick almost no one caught it. When her mother thought it over though her daughter had always done really well in that class, but she had not really shown a deep interest in it.

"Now for the real important question, do you all plan to stay together during the college years." The four exchanged looks and then nodded slowly.

"Come on mom, you know me and Brittany are staying together, and if we are lucky we can find all these programs in one college or at least in colleges close together." Bella explained. Renee took off to the bathroom and once she was out of ear shot Edward turned to Jasper.

"So you guys planning on telling her now?" He asked and Bella looked confused.

"Bella, me and Jasper are getting married in May." Brittany told her sister who then threw her arms around her neck.

"Thank god, I thought they would kill me when I dropped that bomb but they will kill you first." Brittany chuckled and then stood up, wanting to hit her mom with it privately. She managed to make it to the back of the restaurant as her mom was heading back.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Renee grabbed her hands and smiled brightly at her.

"What do you think of Jasper?" She asked suddenly, surprising herself n the process. She had never needed anyone's imput, but this was her mother after all.

"He is a very nice boy, a little intense but that suits you." Brittany nodded with a smile as she glanced back at the table.

"We talked a lot, me and Jasper, and we decided that we are going to get married." She paused to see her mother's eyes get wide.

"Now before you freak out just know I love him mom, and you know damn well I never use that word. And we both know how harsh I am, and he loves me for it… he is perfect for me and we don't see a reason to wait. I'm getting married in May and nothing you or Charlie can say or do is going to stop me." She took in a deep breath and realized her mother was smiling.

"You mean to tell me that my little anger management case is going to be someone's wife? Oh baby, I never thought you would take that step." She hugged her tightly and then hustled her back to the table, crossing around to Jasper.

"Welcome to the family Jasper." She opened her arms and Jasper held his breath and then stood up and hugged her. Brittany smiled because she knew then that telling Charlie would be easy.

School was a different story. They all were back, the two Cullen's and the two Swan's and now the pig headed twin was sporting a very nice looking ring on her wedding finger. Everyone was treating them like they had the plague except Angela of course. Bella was still bummed about Jacob so her mood was slightly down.

"I'm gonna get a soda, you want?" Bella asked her sister as she stood, the dark hair girl nodded and then went back to picking at her pizza. As Bella walked past Lauren who was straddling the bench seat, she kicked her back pack out right into Bella's feet, causing the klutz to slam face first into the floor. Bella brought her hand to her face, checking quickly for blood but there was none. Lauren was cackling from her seat, these where her usual antics since the elder twin had been missing. Brittany felt a familiar feeling bubble up inside her stomach, one she thought had been beaten out of her and a devious grin crossed her face.

"Bella, you should watch where you are going." Lauren scolded, standing to retrieve her pack. She dusted it off and didn't even offer to help Bella up, and it was that moment she realized no one else was laughing anymore but watching her with wide expectant eyes. No, not her, something behind her. She turned slowly and barley got a glimpse of Brittany before a cheese pizza was shoved into her face and twisted around just to be sure it covered her completely.

"Brings new meaning to the nickname pizza face." Brittany said with a grin before hauling her sister to her feet. Lauren screamed as she tried to remove all the pizza goop from her face and hair. Bella looked at her surprised, she had been more herself in that moment than she had in a long time.

"I know." Brittany said to her unspoken thought, and then turned her eyes to the two smirking Cullen's.

"The bitch is back!"

**The end….for now... Total Eclipse coming soon! Review please**


End file.
